Promise
by The Angel of Dreams - Aria
Summary: (Hiatus til further notice) For several years, she felt abandoned by her brother who never acknowledges her anymore, so when they are suddenly whisked away to an unknown island and discovers they have thirteen sisters, Yomi wishes to be there for them, but it's difficult to be the one they love most when they constantly wish for Wataru to be there.
1. To a New Home with Him

Another day of nothingness goes on. Just another day where I laze around in the house and do my everyday surfing on the net and reading whatever manga I ordered. Another day where my butler works, and my parents are who-knows-where they traveled to next, while _he_ go ones, believing that by acting smart, he'd be in the perfect high school he'd always dreamed of.

I hate him.

For months, I've waited for him to come and play with me, his younger twin sister, his flesh and blood. But fate was not kind to me. One day, he and I were playing happily as children, and the next thing I knew, he was too focused studying, trying so hard to enroll in some private school I couldn't even go into, as only boys can attend. Then, the next thing I knew...

I no longer exist in his eyes.

For days, I tried to get his attention. I've begged him to play with me again, I've barged into his room and tried to pull him away from his desk, I've tried to scare his friends away…

It was all in vain. And soon, I started to hate him.

While my friends had suddenly stopped talking to me, he's happily chatting away with his friends Minai and Akio as I attempt to wipe my tears away with no one near me, not wanting to admit that I hated being alone. While I walk next to him, trying to get his attention, he was standing right next to me, so focused on reading his text book to even bother to notice me. I have even stood outside his door, and I have knocked over and over. Instead of responding to me, he kept studying, as always. I even stopped going to school and changed myself just to see if he will noticed me.

He never did.

…

…

…

I should stop thinking about my relationship with him. Seriously, reading that manga, Baby Princess, was a horrible idea. Seeing those girls holding onto their long lost brother just had to remind me of my relationship with my brother, if it even existed anymore.

Setting the darn book down on my desk, I decided that taking a walk inside my house was a better idea. Indeed, it is a good way to let my stress out. I stood from my chair, bolted to my door, opened it, and left my room.

Today was another boring day in the house. My brother is out doing whatever he cares to do. My butler is out shopping. My parents are on another business trip. Once again, I'm all alone in the house. Fine by me. I've been alone for a while now, so this is nothing.

But it's so boring, the same damn routine every day. I want something new to happen.

Or maybe I'm just desperate for someone's attention. Seriously, I should have never quit school and became a hikkikomori. Several years of locking myself in the house just left me realizing that I made a dumb decision in throwing away my social life. Sighing, I just kept walking forward while my hand started playing with my silver, heart shaped necklace with angel wings on it.

"Yomi!"

Surprised at the sudden cry of my name, I ran straight to the source…

My butler, or as I like to call him, Jiiya, was standing in the family room, waiting for me to arrive.

Besides Jiiya and I, other people in the room are my useless brother and… who the hell are these two men? Dressed in suits, gawking over my brother, standing there with some look in their eyes when they stare at my brother, it looked like they wanted to devour him right on the spot.

I start to regret ever coming to the living room. If I have to stare at such a horrendous scene like that _and_ be in the same room where the event is happening, then maybe being a hikki and trapping myself in my room wasn't as bad of an idea as I thought it was.

"Miss Yomi," Jiiya's voice brought my attention back to him. "I've promised your father that I would take care of you and your brother until you graduated junior high school." Oops, maybe dropping out really was a bad idea, and now I am terrified to know what else he is going to say. "Now that you are starting high school in Stargazers West University, you will depart with those two men and travel with your brother to your new home."

…

…

… What?

…

I'm sorry… what!?

_Starting high school in Stargazers West University._ Since when did I took an exam and applied to some school I have never heard of in my whole entire life!? And I have to go with _those creepy men who are lusting at my brother!?_

This is a joke, right?

…

…

… Right!?

* * *

It wasn't.

It was not a joke at all. Instead, it's fucking reality.

Here I am, Minakami Yomi, trapped in a truck with _him._ My _no good fraternal twin brother_, Minakami Wataru, who is moping himself to a depression because he can't attend the school of his dreams with his dear Akio and beloved Minai, and continues to whine and cry over how unfair life his. About time he shares the pain I had to deal with the past year or two or however long it was.

And why am I dragged along in this? First of all, I have never applied to any high school, and I have no plans in attending one. What the fuck is wrong with those men? Giving me those stupid eyes they gave my brother, going on about how great my nonexistent application to Stargazers West University was. Then the next thing I knew, my brother is thrown into a truck, his suitcase is thrown in there, smacking him straight in the face, then I get thrown in there, and my suitcase – how on earth did Jiiya packed all my belongings up in there in the span of five minutes!? – is thrown straight into the wall, bouncing back straight to my brother's head. Immediately afterwards, the back door is shut, those men go on to sit in the front, and drive off. And those guys are doing a god damn awful job driving this truck, but hey, gives me the pleasure in watching my brother get smack with his own suitcase in addition to mine every time we get to a curve or a sudden stop.

Too bad it doesn't stop his whining over failing the exam to the school of his dreams. What's so special about some school? He's so stupid. Why the hell did he not apply to other schools in case a situation like this happens? It's his entire fault he and I are going to some unknown school now. From there, I decided to do something I thought I would never do again: talk to my brother. Attempt to comfort him over his failure. Be the little sister I used to be when he used to be the big brother I loved back when we were children. Perhaps we can go back to those old days right at this very moment…

"You know," I started, and for a moment, he was quiet. My brother, who has ignored my existence for roughly five and a half years, finally chose to listen to me.

"The high school exam isn't everything," I told him with a small glint of happiness. For the first time in so long, maybe I can comfort my brother again, like I have in the past. Maybe he and I will get close together, and then he will realize that his twin is more important than some dumb school.

"It is everything! It means everything to me…" and there goes my hopes.

"Stupid," I responded, and in response to how idiotic he can be, I stood up to grabbed my suitcase, and the next thing I knew, I slammed it right to his face. For the love of god, forget the god damn exam! I wanted to scream those words right now, and believe me, I was about to…

Except I may have hit him a little too hard… the moment his face had collided with my case, any consciousness he had escaped his body. My brother fell to the floor of the truck, out cold.

"Useless," I murmured, and I set my suitcase down. Right when I have done so, cue another sudden stop, resulting in yours truly face planting the floor.

"Watch where you're going!" the men yelled. I think they can yell those words to themselves as well, given this definitely wasn't the first time they stopped suddenly. Should I also mention those rough turns they have done too while driving?

Time to forget about those guys for a moment though. At this point, my face is in pain from that harsh impact with the floor. Rolling over, I start to rub it with my hands hoping to ease the pain and make it disperse.

Then the light comes out of fucking nowhere and starts blinding my eyesight. Fantastic.

After wincing a bit, I open my eyes and stare towards the direction at where the light came from. A window on the wall of the truck, with a cover over it blocking sunlight, and the cover was starting to come off, resulting in light peeking through. Slowly, curiosity came to me. Indeed, it had been quite a while since I had been in this truck. I might as well take a peek of the outside world. Until today, I had never left my house. Of course, I really didn't have a choice on whether I wanted to leave or not. Standing and balancing myself, I took a few steps towards the window. Reaching it, I pushed the cover with my arm and poked my head through the squared hole. One look at the outside world, and I was already in awe at the sight.

A beautiful body of liquid colored in green, grey, and blue, and the vast, blue sky dyed with the white puffs and the source of the light. Truly, it had been so long since I last took a step outside. Witnessing this wonderful sight, perhaps being put in this horrendous situation caused by my stupid brother wasn't so bad. Curious to where he and I were being taken to, I decided to turn my head to the right, the direction the truck was moving at, and see if anything was there. At first, the scene was still the sky, the ocean, the clouds, and the sun. Within a minute, a new scenery slowly came. Time goes on, and I am able to get a better look at what it was.

An island, covered in mountains of green and on top of it all, a statue… one look at the statue from the distance, the beauty of the scene is gone immediately.

"What the hell is that?" I whispered to myself. I don't even know how to describe the statue from the distance. It just looks so… weird. A huge head with a mouth covering 1/3 of it, and it's attached to a small body. From the way I see it, it's in a dancing position too. If I don't like how it looks from the distance, then I am afraid to get a close up view of it. Of course, eventually, I will get a close up of it, given the truck is driving closer to it. Surely I won't have to deal with the island, and perhaps this "Stargazers West University" place is just minutes away, past the island…

* * *

Destiny, can you like, stop being cruel to me? Please? I said I didn't want to deal with the island!

The moment the truck drove passed the port that leads to it, I felt a moment of bliss. At the same time, my brother has finally gain conscious, but that's not important. Then the men just had to turn around, and halt right in front of the port. Once they parked the truck, the quickly get off to open the door. Next thing I knew, I was thrown off the truck, then my brother immediately afterwards, then his and my suitcases last.

"Congratulations on your admittion! Enjoy your high school!" And with those departing words, they drove away. In response, my brother stands up and shouts back at them.

"Stop messing with me!" As they drove away, an envelope flows from it, and then with help from the wind the truck created, it lands in front of my brother. He picks up the letter and reads the words printed on it.

"Stargazers West University in Promised Island," he whispers to himself, forgetting (or perhaps never realizing) that I am right next to him. Speechless, he turns to the island, and I mimic his action. Immediately, I regret doing so, because I got a beautiful view of that statue of whatever-the-hell-it-is and it's creeping me out. With a sigh, my brother turns.

"I'm leaving," he mutters to himself. As he is about to take a step, an old man appears out of nowhere, right in front of my brother.

"So you were admitted to Stargazers West University?" He questioned my brother. I swear, this old man, right in front of my brother and I… he looks just like-

"Jiiya! It's you!" my brother screams at him. Okay… I was thinking the man resembled the butler, but to say it is him…

"If you're going to the school, you better get on the boat"

"You mean… you're not my butler?"

Wataru… there is no way that old man smoking a cigarette acting all cool and hipster would be our polite, respectful butler. Just to let you know…

"Of course not, I'm just an old fisherman as you can clearly see," the man responded… on second thought, he does kind of sounds like the butler. Eh… I still doubt it's really him.

The old man repeats himself to my brother and me that we should aboard the boat to travel to the island, where our new school is at. Before I can even grab my suitcase and move to the boat, my brother drags his and walks away.

"See you, grandpa," he mutters while walking away. I swear, I don't even know who this boy is. He is clearly not the sweet brother I knew and played with in the past.

"You're going back home?" The old man asked.

"Yeah," my brother replies. He continues to walk away with his luggage behind him

"Well," the old man starts. "If you have another high school lined up for you, then I'm happy for you." Those words stopped my brother. Of course, he made a dumb move in applying to only one high school, never even stopping to think what would happen if he failed the exam. Sighing in defeat, my brother turns and trudges back and boards to the boat. I follow him and sat far from him.

Appearing out of nowhere, a brown-haired boy, dressed in a red jacket and grey pants arrives and sits in the seat in the back of the boat, holding the same envelope my brother has. The boy grins, staring at the envelope. The way he stared at it gave me the feeling I should stay away from him. Naturally, I slid to my left, moving farther away from him. As I move, a girl appears and sits at where I was once sitting at. This girl wore a mouse hat that covered her pink hair and glasses that was worn on her face. She was dressed in a green shirt with white puffs and bells decorated on it and plain white pants.

This girl appeared to be as gloomy as my brother. Much like my brother and the strange boy, something was held in her hands, but it was not an envelope. Rather, it was a picture. I was tempted to slide a bit closer and see what picture she was holding, but chose it was best to not be nosy.

After staring at the picture, she goes to stare at my brother for a moment, then she lets out a heavy sigh the exact same time he does. Around the same time, the boat starts to move away from the dock.

"This boat is now heading to Promise Island. Please remain seated at all time as the boat is in motion."

* * *

The boat ride to Promise Island? Boring as hell.

And that boy - I now know his name is Yamada- wouldn't shut up. He went and sat next to my brother and started telling him stories of his life in junior high school. After he was done blabbing on and on about that, he goes on to mention his reasons for coming to Promised Island. I didn't even bother paying attention to him. Simply put, I ignored him and just stared at the seagulls flying up above us in the sky.

When I look at the sky covered with clouds and flying seagulls, I couldn't help but felt I have seen the same scenery before in my childhood. Yet, I have absolutely no memory of being outside of Tokyo. All my life, it was just my brother, our parents, the butler, and I, all living in a nice house in Tokyo.

Deep down, I had always wanted to leave and see what was there outside of Tokyo. Perhaps, going to Stargazers West University in this strange island called Promised Island wasn't such a bad idea…

But why did I have to go with _him?_

Oh, the weirdo is now bugging the girl and my brother to introduce themselves and cheers they will all have a great time together. Fantastic. Thankfully, the guy hasn't bothered to talk to me… does he even noticed me to begin with? Seriously, the rest of the ride, he continues to bug my brother and the girl next to me, yet not once did he say a single word to me. Maybe he has noticed me, but didn't like that I'm still dressed in my nightgown and shoeless. If that's the case, then I'm glad I look unkempt then.

"Attention! We are now reaching Promised Island!"

* * *

Once the boat reached and stopped at the port, Yamada, the weirdo, and Mami, the bespectacled girl, had gotten off. Right after they walk away with Yamada annoying Mami with unwanted questions, I had hopped off with my luggage and stood at the dock, staring at the scenery ahead. Of course, the only thing that was eye-appealing was the "Welcome to Promised Island!" sign tied up on the white wall standing in front of me. I didn't even get to look around more because…

"Help me!"

Hearing the cry of my brother desperately calling for help, I turned at a quick paced. There, flapping his arms with all his strength (if he even had any) was my fraternal twin brother. This is the first time I had ever heard my brother cried for help, and honestly, I can see why he needs it now.

My brother does not know how to swim. Neither does Yamada, since he flat out just said he doesn't know either, so he can't help him. Thanks Yamada. Mami had tried to help too. She quickly grabbed a life tube and threw it directly at my brother. Except that did not go well…

Rather than the life tube landing near him or even aiming at him so he can grab on to it, it hits my brother right in the face, knocking his glasses off in the process.

Well that is the end of my brother…

…

…

As much as I hate him, the thought of losing my brother by drowning left me feeling awfully down. Even though he never talks to me or even acknowledges me anymore, he is still my brother…

And I still crave for his love and attention…

Not wanting to lose my brother, I started to run towards the ocean. I had intended to simply jump in and save him, even if I didn't even know how to swim either. Despite that, if he and I drowned, it will be okay. That way, he and I can drown together like total fools.

Once I had reached the edge of the dock, ready to dive in, a shadow suddenly blocked all the light that had shined on me. Looking up at the source, a boat was being carried and was heading to the ocean. In the boat was a girl with her arm out, reaching for my brother. Once the boat was lowered enough, the girl grabbed my brother by his wrist, saving him from his death.

Throughout the event, I thought I heard a voice from the girl.

"Big Brother!"


	2. Wandering Around to Sweet Encounters

Standing there on the wooden dock, I find myself watching my brother with that girl. I find it hard to believe that despite meeting her for the first time, he is having a fine time talking to her. I assume this is the first time he as ever talked to a girl in years; a shade of red adorns his cheeks as the girl dries his face off with her handkerchief.

Honestly, I don't even want to see them anymore. If I continue to watch, my inner jealousy will most likely consume me. I rather not make a scene. Sighing in defeat, I turn and start to walk away, my luggage in my hand, wondering what kind of place Promised Island is.

* * *

Despite the island's statue being some weird thing that I can't even tell what it is, the island itself is actually quite beautiful. The trees stood, showing off their strong bark and branches and their green leaves glowing from the rays of the sun. The houses and shops were well built. The people in the island were quite lively. Clerks and store owners happily greeting customers, people gossiping, children playing around with glee, happiness filled the island.

Perhaps coming to island was not a bad idea after all.

So far, I had visited a few stores. I took a glance at the toy store, I bought lunch at a nice café, and now, I find myself inside a clothes store. All articles of clothing here were fabulous. Usually, I am not interested in fashion or clothing, largely due to me being a shut in up til now, but seeing these clothes makes me want to try all of them.

"Excuse me"

Surprised by the sudden female voice behind me, I turned around. My sight was met with a hand coming out of a curtain in the changing room.

"Can you zip this up for me please?"

"Me?" I asked, pointing to myself.

"Of course, you are right there, you can help me."

I walk forward and lightly pushed the curtain so I can see where I needed to zip. The girl's back was turned to me. Her back was slightly exposed, due to her shirt being unzipped from the back. I grab the zipper and zipped it up, her skin no longer showing. I stepped back, the curtain falling back and covering the girl again. In a few seconds, she stepped out, her face towards mine.

The girl in front of me was dressed in a simple, violet minidress that just goes down to her upper thighs. The sleeves were long and a darker shade of purple than the rest of the dress. In my eyes, the girl appeared to be a supermodel.

"Does it suit me?" The girl questioned me. Few seconds after that question was asked, I found myself at a loss of words. The girl was quite cute and pretty in that dress.

"Yeah…" I slowly stuttered, unsure of what else to say.

"Oh? Are you wearing your nightgown?"

"Eh…" I looked down and realized that throughout the entire day, I had been wearing my favorite clothing, which were simple white pajamas laced with light blue ribbons. In addition, my dark hair was left unkempt the entire day. My cheeks began to heat up thanks to this embarrassment.

"I'll get clothes for you." The girl's cheerful words brought me back to reality. I simply stared at her in surprise. The girl suddenly left her spot and went searching for clothes for me to wear. In several minutes, she came back to me with fabric in her arms.

"Try this one," she commanded me, pushing me to the dressing room and handing me the clothes she held. Once I felt that she was gone, I stripped myself of my comfortable pajamas and, without seeing what she has gotten me, I tried on the clothes the girl has given me. After I had dressed myself, I stood in front of the mirror and got a better look of myself.

For a start, my hair was still slightly messy and unkempt. Now that I kept that in mind, I went on and took a descriptive glance at the clothes accompanying my body. Clinging to my upper body was a pure white shirt with short, slightly ruffled sleaves and thin, light blue lace and ribbons accompanying the shirt, worned on the end of the sleeves and the top and bottom portion of my shirt. I noticed that is resembled my nightgown a bit, as the dress was also white with light blue lace. Perhaps that was the reason the girl picked out this shirt. In addition, she had also given me a matching skirt that I am currently wearing. The skirt was thigh high, plain, and entirely the same shade of blue as the ribbons.

"Hey! I noticed you were barefoot too, so try these on!"

Jumping slightly, not expecting her to call for me or even notice my lack of footwear, I turned quickly. Lying right below the curtain were a pair of plain white socks and simple, blue flats. First grabbing the socks, I dressed my bare feet with them until it reached to my ankles. After that, I placed the shoes on my now covered feet.

"Let me see!" I hear her shout to me. Since there was nothing else I can do, I simply pulled the certains just so she can have a look. Once she came to sight, I realized she was no longer in the dress she was trying on earlier, but instead, she wore a long sleeve, light purple top with a dark brown spaghetti strap shirt over it and a lighter brown mini skirt. In one hand, she held a brush and in the other, ribbons.

"That outfit looks so nice on you," she complimented me. "Now it's time to fix your hair." Entering the dressing room, she went behind me, placing the ribbons down somewhere, and grabbed my hair. "Stay still," she commanded, and she began to brush my knotty dark hair. Once it was smooth and all knots were gone, the girl tied my hair up into twintails with the ribbons. After finishing my hair, she turns me around and steps back, having a nice view on me.

"Now you look perfect," she cheered.

"I do?" I questioned. Usually, I don't ever care for my looks, but hearing those words from someone for the very first time, I couldn't help but feel some joy. The girl nodded with a smile on her face.

"Then…" she began, looking at me. "Shall we take a picture of us together?" She asked politely.

* * *

"This is me?" Staring at the photo taken in my camera, I was still shocked that the raven haired girl with a small smile on her face was really me. Of course, the girl next to me in the photo and standing right beside me was prettier than me.

"Yep. It's a good picture." And with those words, the girl suddenly clings onto my arm while keeping a smile on her face. Once we made eye contact, she winks at me. As this was the first time in so long since someone clinged onto me, let alone the first time someone ever winked at me, all I could do was just smile, although very awkwardly.

In just seconds, the girl lets go of me, starting to run off.

"My name is Sakuya." She introduced herself while skipping away. "Let's hang out again next time! You're cute~"

And the next thing I knew, she was gone.

When exactly is next time though? I had started to ponder about that. Then it clicked in my mind that, seeing how small this island is, there is most likely only one school here, and Sakuya did appear to be my age. Perhaps she and I will be in the same class.

Coming to a conclusion with my thoughts, I start to walk off, exploring more of the town.

* * *

After an hour or so wandering around, I chose to ride on the cute little train so I can explore more without moving my legs so much. While I sat on the seat, I turned to the window, memorizing the buildings and nature of the island. In comparison to the plain streets of Tokyo where people rush to their destination and barely any trees or other beauty of nature around, Promised Island was filled with a welcoming, lively aroma where everyone in town treated all with politeness.

I suddenly realized that Promised Island might actually be the home I wanted, a place where new, exciting events can happen in my life. I won't have to live inside my room for endless months. Now, I can live here in peace… with my no good brother.

Speaking of my brother, where is he? After ditching him at the port, I haven't seen him since. Oh well. Surely, he is doing himself and his dear "nonexistent" sister a favor and going to the school before 15:00 so he can get us a home to stay in.

"Next stop is West Second Block. Anyone who wants to get off, please raise your hand so I can know."

Turning towards the source of the announcement, my eyes caught on to the only other passenger on the train. The passenger was a young female child with short brown hair in a hime cut and a headband worn on her head. Dressed in a green sweatshirt, a blue skirt, blue sneakers, and white leg warmers, the girl held her hands together and appeared to be fidgeting. Watching her nervously turning her head from her hands to the front of the train then back to her hands, I realized the child was most likely to nervous to raise her hand.

"Are you getting off?" Calmly, I spoke to the girl. Without turning her head to me, she responded, "Yes." At that moment, I decided to do the girl a favor for her. Raising my hand up high, I shouted to the driver.

"We're getting off!" The girl looked at me, her eyes wide open and her mouth slightly forming an O.

"Alright!" The driver yelled back.

In seconds, the look of shock had left the girl's face, replaced with a smile of gratitude.

"You're a really nice person," she told me in a sweet, childlike voice. Then, slowly tilting her head down, she continued to speak. "You're a cool person."

"Eh…" I honestly have no idea what led her to think I am. "I'm not cool."

"Eh?"

"I honestly don't think someone like me would be "cool." I've locked myself in my room for years, I have no friends because of my dumb decision, and I had walked out in public wearing my pajamas."

Once I had realized I went off talking, I stopped myself and turned to look at the girl, wondering what her expression was to my ranting. Sitting there, she kept a calm face the whole time and appeared to have listened to everything I had said.

"I'm always a klutz," she started. "I fall often, and I get lost easily." Then after a second or two of silence, her head perked up and she looked directly towards me. Her arms had also pumped up. "At times like that, I tell myself to hang in there. Then I get lots of energy, and I cheer for myself."

I couldn't stop myself from smiling at the girl. She was so cheerful and found ways to keep herself happy. I found myself admiring the child for having such a nice personality trait.

In the next second, the train had stopped.

"We have now reached West Second Block. Please get off safely and thank you for riding with us."

The girl and I departed from the bus, and once we had stepped off, it droved away.

"Where are you going?" Without realizing it, I asked her with curiousity in my voice.

"I'm going to the flower shop," she responded so cheerfully. "I am going to buy a flower for my brother!"

"That's nice," I told her. I suddenly had thoughts of whether Wataru would like a flower for a gift, but immediately, I kicked all thoughts relating to him out of my mind. "My name is Yomi," I greeted myself to her.

"I'm Kaho! Thank you very much for talking to me in the train ride!" She cheered to me with happiness.

"Why thank me?" I had asked her. I honestly didn't know why she would thank me when I felt she had helped me rather than I helped her. "I should be thanking you. Talking to you had really cheered me up."

Kaho smiled at me, then brought her fists up to her face. "Fight!" She cheered on, then turned and ran off. As she was jogging away, I grabbed my camera out so I can take a picture of her. As I brought my camera up, Kaho had turned her upper body so she can wave to me while running. The moment I had went to take the picture, however, Kaho had lost her footing and was starting to collapse.

After capturing a photo of her tripping over, I brought my camera down and caught sight of Kaho lying on the ground. In embarrassment, she clumsily patted her head and meekly smiled at me. Then quickly, she brought her fists up, reminding her and me to stay strong and keep on going.

* * *

Even after hours and minutes passed by, I have yet to grow tire of walking around, even when carrying a suitcase holding all my belongings. In addition, I was in a happy mood myself, much happier then I have ever been in years. Perhaps I was too giddy, though. During my skipping around, I had thought it was good idea to shut my eyes and dancing around with my luggage in my hand.

Then during my moment of pure bliss, I had accidentally hit a passerbyer with my suitcase. Realizing this immediately, I opened my eyes and went to go apologize for my reckless behavior…

Only to realize I hit a child, and a cute, little girl, specifically…

I could tell immediately that if I didn't act very quickly, a scene was going to be made. The child who is holding her forehead was near ready to release her cries, although she was trying her best not to. Feeling guilty for harming her, I quickly pulled her and ran towards a cake shop I remembered was nearby, not bothering to see her reaction.

Once she and I had reached the front of the store, I stopped and turned to the child. The girl was really cute, wearing a yellow dress with long sleeves and puffs on the shoulder area and a blue ribbon worn on her collar. Her short blond hair was tied up in pigtails by her rather large, red ribbons. Her forehead was still slightly red from my luggage making contact with it. Thankfully, I did not hit her hard enough to make a bruise.

"I'm sorry," I started telling the child. "I didn't mean to hit you. I was being stupid and chose to not be careful while in a happy mood."

"It's okay!" The child quickly beamed at me with a smile on her face.

"Do you want cake?" I asked her, wanting to make up for my stupidity by buying a treat for her. The face she made when I had asked was quite adorable. Her eyes glowed with happiness and her smile grew bigger.

"Yes! Hina wants cake please!"

* * *

"Hinako, are you alright walking out on your own?" After eating the sweets I had bought for her, Hinako and I left and spent the past few minutes walking together, her hand holding mine. At the moment, as the sun was nearly ready to set, I had wondered if it was perhaps time for Hinako to head home.

"Hina is fine!" the girl beamed at me, smiling. "Because Hina is happy with sis here, so sis doesn't have to worry." How did she figure out that I was slightly worried about her? Also, I feel that no matter what, she should head home to where her family is at.

"Hina, don't you want to go see your daddy and mommy?" Hina turned her head towards me.

"Papa and Mama are working overseas for a year, so Hina is staying with her big sisters until they return." She informed me while still speaking in the third person.

In the time I have gotten to known Hinako, she was a cheerful girl who adored fairy tales and sweets. I have noticed she was also quite adventurous and had a huge imagination. Even while her parents were working abroad, Hina was still energetic.

Before I could continue speaking to her, asking where she lives so I can take her home, Hinako suddenly releases her grip on my hand and started running forward. In seconds, she stops her pace right in front of a store that sold watches and other wrists accessories and peaked through the entrance. Curious to what she was staring at, I slowly walked towards her. As I kept walking, I heard a voice in the store talking to Hinako.

"What's wrong?" The voice was barely audible, but I had figured it belonged to a male.

"Where's your father?" It was slightly louder than where I was at just seconds ago. My suspicion that it belonged to a male was confirmed, as his voice was boyish. Instead of responding to the question, Hinako shooked her head.

"Then, how about your mother?" The voice is now clearing as I had kept walking towards the source. While it felt familiar to my ears, I couldn't figure out who was talking to Hinako, but I can tell that he has never met Hinako before. She continued to shake her head in response.

Then there was silence for a moment, and finally, I had stood right behind Hinako. Before I could even poke my head in, the stranger asked another question.

"Did you get lost?" I now recognize that voice.

"Hina's not lost!" The young girl finally spoke an answer to the question asked to her by my brother.

"Oh, Hinako!" A different voice rang out, and that voice was very familiar too… oh, it's her, the girl who saved my brother's life. When I had finally realized that, I started to wonder why I felt bitter thinking of it. As quickly as it went in my mind, it had vanished the moment I realized the girl was now standing by Hinako, holding the younger girl's hand while looking towards my brother who was still in the store.

"I'll take her home since I know her." She said with concern with her voice. I now know I am not the only one who was concerned with Hinako wandering off in town with no adult supervision. I wonder why her sisters are okay with Hina on her own.

"See you later, mister!" Hinako cheered to my brother as she was getting pulled away. The two girls kept on walking, not bothering to even notice my presense. Not wanting to let that sink in my mind that I was blatantly ignored throughout the entire scene, I decided to simply follow my brother, hoping he actually went and got a place for us to stay at.

* * *

Unbelievable. Just flat out unbelievable. My brother did get a place for us (or himself, if he forgot about me, but fine by me) to stay at. The result? The man who he signed the contract to didn't realize he already gave the apartment to that Yamada guy.

Thankfully, instead of having us share a flat together – and the idea of even sharing a place with Yamada is rather disturbing to even think about – or just booting out one of us, the man gave Wataru a different place for him and I to stay at. Right now, Wataru and I are heading to our new home.

As I rode on the down escalator, I kept looking around at my surroundings, hoping to find some interesting sights. After seeing just the orange tinted sky, birds flying, and the leaves and branches of the trees dancing slightly with the nearly nonexistent breeze, my eyes caught sight of two familiar figures walking together. Finding myself interested in the sight my eyes found, I took out my camera from my pocket. Holding it up so I can get a better view through my camera, I simply took a picture of Hinako and the brunette besides her.

It might be weird, me taking pictures of people when they don't know, but I want to capture another memory of today. I felt that taking a picture is the best way to do so. I want to remember that the brunette saved my brother when he fell in the ocean, and I want to remember that I spent some time with Hinako. With the camera still in my hand, I looked back at the previous two pictures taken in my hand. A picture of Kaho falling and a picture of Sakuya and me together remained in my camera along with my newest photo saved in there. Feeling satisfied that I have reminders for today, I placed my camera away in my pocket.

Eventually, I had reached the end of the escalator. After I hopped off, suitcase still in hand, I continued to follow my brother. The walk to our new home was a long one, as well as a silent one. Not once did he say anything to me, nor did he ever realize I was there. If he was aware that I was behind him, he was probably too busy moping around to even care. By now, I am used to it, but I still felt conflicted over this situation. As I had been used to this sort of treatment my brother gave me for five and a half years, half of me felt there was no need to bother caring much for him. What was the point in caring for someone who won't even pay attention to you?

At the same time, however, I felt I wanted my brother to just talk to me again. I wanted my relationship to revive, to go back to the way it was when we were children.

"It's impossible."

I stopped my feet and paused there, wondering where the voice came from, or if I was just thinking it. Suddenly, I felt the wind pick up and it blew, hitting directly to my face. Realizing that someone was standing behind me, I turned to see who was there. My eyes rested on the figure behind me.

A small girl dressed all in yellow stood on the path, her huge yellow hat blocking her upper face. Only her smile can be seen from her head. Her smile was small, but it gave off an eerie feeling, giving me the impression that she knows something that I don't know.

As quickly as I had seen her there, the wind blew very harshly, forcing me to close my eyes once it made contact with it. The moment I open them, the girl was gone…

Suddenly, I found myself growing tired, and when I looked at the sky, I realized that the sun was almost set and the light from it was dwindling. Turning back, I continued to head to my new home, well aware that my brother is far ahead of me now and has no idea that his sister is no longer right behind him.

* * *

**A/N: Firstly, this will somewhat follow the anime. Yomi is my OC made for this story. Criticism is warmly welcomed.  
**


	3. Those Girls I Met Earlier

Once I had reached my new home, all I was able to do was stare at the sight. Simply put, my expectations of it being a flat or simple apartment went down the drain instantly. The place I am staring at is a mansion and huge one as well. I can tell it can fit so many people in it as it clearly has a lot of rooms.

Speaking of rooms, one of them clearly has someone in there as the light is on. Assuming it is just my brother wandering around, I shrugged it off and entered my new home. Once I entered the building, I found myself staring at the inside in awe just like I have done earlier. This building was so clean and neatly organized, as well as it was huge. Furniture arranged nicely, not a speck of dirt on the ground, and so much space to wonder around. I feel I am going to like this place instantly.

Wanting to see more of the building, I quickly wondered off, abandoning the suitcase that was once held in my hand. Every room I had entered, the lights were switched on so I can see and examine everything. The kitchen can hold so much food, the dining room held a large table for at least 20 people to eat at, and the hallways were decorated with paintings and designs. Continuing to walk around, admiring the building, light started to appear in my view as I was in darkness. Clicking in my head that my brother was probably in that room, I turned and started to walk away, wanting to get far from him just for a moment.

Soon, the sound of familiar laughter echoed to my ears. With the sense of déjà vu hitting my conscious, I turned back. Then, more sounds had arrived from the room, and I realized that my brother was not the only person in that room. Slowly, I had moved my feet forward, walking towards the light at a rather slow pace. Getting closer to the room, the sound of voices had become more audible, and before I even reached the room, I was able to recognize the voices.

The girls I had met today were in that room with my brother.

Upon standing right in front of the entrance to the room, I was met with the sight of my brother's back facing me and the four cute girls I encountered today facing him. They were all talking to him, telling him many things. I had intended to wave or say something, letting them know I was here, but now that I was at a perfect spot to hear clearly, the words from their mouths were perfect for my ears to digest.

"Onii-chan, aren't you tired yet?"

Onii-chan… wait, what? The girl who saved my brother earlier, and I still don't know her name, did she just called my brother-

"Onii-sama, I still want to talk more," cried Sakuya.

"Hehe… we can still talk…" my brother had shyly told her.

Wait, Onii-sama!?

"Hina wants to play with Onii-tama more!"

Hinako is still as adorable as she was earlier… she also just cal-

"I want to do a cheer for Onii-chama!"

…

…

… let me get this straight…

The girl who saved my brother, Sakuya, Hinako, and Kaho… they all just called Wataru "big brother" in their own says… since I am Wataru's sister…

Oh god, they are my younger… I don't even know how they are related to me, and I was never told once in my life that I even had other siblings besides Wataru, but the very fact that they are even my little sisters…

I can't help but feel such extreme joy…

But why are they paying attention to _him_?

Well, I understand the girl who called him Onii-chan and saved him paying attention to him. I never got to actually talk to her, let alone even _know her name._ Maybe, I understand Hinako wanting to be close to Wataru. Earlier, she did tell him she will see him later. Why Sakuya though? Why Kaho? Did they meet up with him at some point today when I wasn't there?

"It was fun picking out clothes for Onii-sama to wear."

Now I know Sakuya did meet up with him, and turns out he went through the same event I went through with Sakuya. No wonder Wataru is wearing different clothing and not the dull uniform he wore when he fell into the ocean.

"I had fun talking to Onii-chama when we rode the train together."

Another question answered thanks to Kaho. Even she met up with Wataru earlier… and it's the same exact thing that happened when Kaho and I met earlier today.

The four girls continued talking to Wataru, wanting to get to know him more. Here I am, standing right at the doorway, watching them…

None of them are paying any attention to me…

"Hello…" I had shyly called out, hoping they would turn and notice me.

…

…

…

They never looked at me. They didn't see me standing there at all.

"Sakuya?"

No response from the cute fashionista…

"Kaho?"

No response from the young, clumsy girl…

"Hinako?"

No response from the cheerful little girl…

"Nii-chan…"

And as always, just like the past five and a half years…

No response from my brother.

The pain that was starting to grow in my chest was nearly ready to blossom. How come I am not here to them? How come they are giving all of their attention to him?

How come he is spending time with them when he wouldn't even pay attention to me!?

Growing more frustrated and not wanting to see anymore of what was in front of me, I fled. My legs carried me off. I didn't know where I was going, but I wanted to go far away. I wanted to disappear.

Why am I feeling so torn apart over it!?

"_Maybe you are jealous."_

That voice… I heard that voice earlier…

The same voice from when I was walking to this place. Why would I be jealous though? I'm not jealous… am I?

"_Don't you want the attention those girls are getting?"_

_Maybe… maybe not…. I want their attention too…_

"_But they don't want you though. They want him."_

Everything is becoming dizzy. My footing has grown clumsier.

_No way! There is no way they want to spend time with someone like him!_

"_Are you saying that because you want him to notice you?"_

_Shut up! Go away!_

My sight is getting worse. My face is starting to burn. My body is feeling cold.

I want that voice gone.

Without realizing it, I was slowly engulfed into darkness, and my body makes contact to the ground below me.

* * *

_Standing in front of a door, I, a young girl at ten years of age, waited for him, my older fraternal twin brother, to come out of his room. Ever since the first days of September, he had created a distance between him and I. He stopped talking to me, he stopped visiting for me, and he even stopped caring for me._

_I no longer existed in his eyes._

_All of that didn't stop me from wanting to play with me though. The day was the first snowfall of winter. As Winter Break has started, I had wanted to spend my time with my brother. Dressed in casual warm clothes – long sleeve blue shirt, matching sweatpants, and white socks with yellow slippers worn over them- so I won't freeze in the cold temperature of December, I knocked on his door, something I have done every day._

"_Nii-chan!" I cried. "Let's go outside and play today!" I cheered, placing my hand on the necklace I have wore. A silver, heart shaped necklace with wings attached to them, a gift my brother gave me on our birthday. I have treasured it as well as I have worn it everyday._

_The boy never answered my call. I knocked again._

"_Nii-chan! Do you want to build a snowman?" I asked, believing he might finally respond._

_No response._

"_Do you want to go sledding?"_

_No response._

"_How about a snowball fight?"_

_No response._

_Maybe he didn't want to go outside today…_

"_Nii-chan!" I was not going to give up._

"_How about a game of Life? Toys? Charades?" I had continued to list many games my brother and I could do. _

_No response to anything I had asked._

_I didn't want to admit that it was all in vain._

"_Miss Yomi."_

_Surprised, then disappointed that the words did not belong to my brother, I turned my head towards Jiiya._

"_Master Wataru is busy today," he informed me, although there was a hint of hesitation in his voice. Accepting those words to my head, I looked down for a moment, then back up to stare at my butler, making eye contact._

"_Why is he so busy now?" I began to ask my butler. "He and I were always playing together. Why would he suddenly lock himself in his room and stop talking to his own sister anymore!?" I can't stand it. One day, he and I were perfectly fine, talking together and playing as always, and then suddenly, the next day, he was busy with whatever he was focused on._

_Giving me a face full of sympathy, my butler started to walk to me, then petted my head._

"_Miss Yomi," he began to respond. "For now, I can not answer your question to why he isn't communicating with you anymore." So, there is actually reason to why my brother is doing all of this. "Actually, it is not in my place to tell you at all why it is happening." _

_Shocked, I looked up at Jiiya. "Why?" I began. "How come you can't tell me? Who will tell me then when Nii-chan won't even talk to me?"_

_Silence then filled the atmosphere. Jiiya was standing there, thinking of how to answer my question. We knew Wataru can't tell me why he is ignoring me and shunning me. My parents were also out of the question. They both have been so busy working, it's possible that even they don't know what is happening between their two children._

_Soon, the silence was broken by Jiiya. _

"_Perhaps, one day, when both you and Wataru are older, the answer will come to you." I stared at him._

"_What do you mean?" _

_Then Jiiya started chuckling. "I believe that is enough for today, Yomi. How about we go outside and play?" Once the words "outside" and "play" were heard to my ears, I beamed and cheered with joy._

"_Yes! Let's play together Jiiya!" I cheered, already walking and holding Jiiya's palm with mine. Jiiya had always been there for me. He had raised my brother and me when our parents couldn't. He cooked, he cleaned, he looked after us, and he made sure everything was fine._

_While I had not understood Jiiya's words that time, I feel he was right when he said the answer was going to come to me._

_But when will that happen?_

_I wonder…_

* * *

"Oh, Onee-tama is waking up now!"

"Sakuya, Onee-chama is starting to wake!"

"Don't yell. You two will disturb her."

"Onee-chan still has a fever, stay quiet."

Light was starting to blur my eyes as I slowly opened them. My face feels so warm, so the feeling of something soft, cool, and wet lying on my forehead felt incredibly nice. The blankets covering my body made me feel super comfortable.

Once my eyesight finally became clear, a familiar face of a child was looking down on me.

"You're awake now, Onee-tama," Hinako told me in a happy tone. All I could do was looked at her, confused. Where am I…

Jolting my body up forward, the rag that was lying on my forehead fell to my lap. Staring right at it, I realized it was keeping my head cool from the unwelcomed warm temperature.

"Onee-chama," Kaho's voice grabbed my attention. "You still have a fever," she told me, concerned laced in her voice. All I could do was look at her and Hinako. They were talking to me now…

Was last night's event just a dream then?

"Onee-sama," Sakuya called to me by the doorway. "Karen went to fill up the pan with cold water. She'll be back."

So that's what her name is! Karen… why did it suddenly felt like I have met her before? Well, besides the events of yesterday, of course, but it felt like I have known Karen from a long time ago…

My thoughts were quickly interrupted by the palms of Hinako and Kaho pushing me back in a laying position in my bed. Kaho grabbed the rag and placed it on the table. Then, she brought the blankets up to my neck while Hinako ruffled my pillow. The sound of footsteps then ringed in my ears, and I heard a sound of a heavy object filled with liquid being placed somewhere nearby. Turning my head, there was the same girl who saved my brother, Karen. Grabbing the rag right next to it, she dunked it in the water, then brought it out, wringing it. After doing so, she went and bended forward towards me, placing the wet clothe on my forehead.

"Onee-chan, you should be fine by tomorrow if you stay in bed the entire day today," she told me with a smile.

"We will take care of you, Onee-sama," Sakuya called out as she walked towards me. She appeared to be please to having to take care of me.

"Feel better soon, Onee-tama!" Hinako cheered.

"Don't worry about us, feel better Onee-chama!" Kaho joined in on Hinako's cheering.

Looking at them all, astonished that they were willing to take care of me and wishing me to recover, all I could do was smile warmly.

"Thank you" was all I could mutter out of my mouth.

"No problem, Onee-chan. Now we must leave so you can rest peacefully again," Karen announced. In the past minute, the four girls had walked out of my room, one by one waving goodbye to me. Karen was the last one to leave. Waving goodbye and wishing me well, she closed the door.

Lying in bed all alone in my room, I stared at the ceiling, recalling the events of last night and what had happened the past few minutes. Confusion had entered my mind. Last night, they didn't even acknowledge my existence, yet now, they were taking care of me…

I was unable to think so much as my eyes were starting to close themselves. Before I allowed myself to fall into a nice slumber, one simple thing had came to mind that I know was true about last night.

Those girls, Karen, Sakuya, Kaho, and Hinako, were my little sisters who I never knew until yesterday. Once again, maybe coming to Promised Island was not a bad idea after all.

* * *

**A/N: Nothing worthy to say now atm, just please read and maybe review if you want.**


	4. As My Day Goes On

Upon taking a step outside my current home, I felt the fresh breeze hitting my face. Taking a step outside of the mansion, I ran off. At this moment, I have no interest in lingering around in the dining room any longer. Abruptly leaving was the only solution. After all, because his presense was there, they kept their entire focus on him, never realizing that I was there too.

It is now just my third day on the island, and I have made a quick recovery from my fever. Throughout the entire previous day while I was bedridden, my newfound sisters often came to visit me. Feeling loved by all the attention they had given me, I had believed that the event of the previous night had never happened.

Then this morning had arrived. My illness passed, and I was healthy again. Dressing myself in a plain, sleeveless beige dress with a white sweater over it, I departed from my room to the dining room. When I arrived and cheerfully yelled "Good morning," I had expected my sisters to greet me in the same cheerful manner I had greeted them as well as converse with me.

Instead, they were talking to our brother, never realizing that I was even there. It was that night all over again. I didn't even stay in the room for ten minutes as they were trying to feed him breakfast that he clearly disliked. Knowing they wouldn't pay attention to me, I fled.

Now, having run off, I am no longer nearby the mansion. Despite being very well aware of that, I continued to run. After several minutes of running, I had decided to finally look back and see how far I was fromt the house.

That was a bad idea. By not watching where I was going, my body collided with another body who most likely had no idea I was even coming, and that was my fault. Right after the collision, I had fallen, and so did the girl. Given it was a hard, unexpected bump to each other, we lay there, wincing in pain. After a minute or so, the other person had recovered and came to my side.

"Are you okay?" A boyish voice rang in my ears. Finally opening my eyes, I turned to stare at the person I had bumped into. A girl with a boyish appearance – very short hair covered by a hat and dressed in gym wear – stood there, holding her hand out to me. I accepted it and stood up with her help, and while I helped myeslf with her aid, I had noticed the skates she worn on her feet, leaving me to realize the girl was skating around when she had collided.

"I'm okay," I replied to the girl with a slight smile. The girl then smiled back with a big grin.

"I'm Mamoru!" Cheerfully introducing herself, she shook my hand. "What is your name?"

"I'm Yomi," I answered in a somewhat quiet voice.

"Haha, that's a cute name," she commented, and then she looked down. "Haha, it seems you don't like to wear shoes, do you?"

"Hm?" I looked down and realized that once again, I had gone out in public with absolutely no footwear. Oh well. If I didn't even notice or even felt anything weird while I was walking, then I have absolutely no problem walking out in public barefoot.

"Haha, I sometimes don't," I answered back to her. Besides, I never wore shoes inside my former home in Tokyo, due to me being a hikkikomori. It must have been a habit I picked up on my way here. I looked down and eyed on her skates again. "You were skating when you and I bumped into each other," I started. "I never skated before."

"Oh, really?" She looked at me with a surprised look. "Skating is a lot of fun! One day, I will teach you to skate, okay?" I nodded in agreement to her. Mamoru smiled at me again, then gasped after just realizing something.

"Oh yeah, I have to go! I'll see you later, okay?" Right after saying those words, she quickly skated away, turning back just to wave at me. "See you soon, Yomi!" She screamed at me before she continued to skate away.

I silently waved back, wondering when I would meet Mamoru again.

* * *

After spending the next hour wandering around, I allowed my body to rest on the grass in a vacant park. Gazing at the bright blue sky above, I stared at the clouds and seagulls that flew by every few minutes. Where I am at now, the breeze was softly hitting my body. The rays of the sun lightly warm up my bare skin. Eventually, I closed my eyes and allowed my mind to doze off.

In my mind, I recall yesterday. The way those four girls spoke to me, how they encouraged me to fight against the fever that lingered in my body, the look of care and kindness they have given me, I truly loved all of it.

But did they truly care about me?

When Wataru was with them, he was the only one they were interested in. Why? Why Wataru? Why him of all people? That boy was so busy crying over his idiocy the first day we came here. In addition, he is incredibly awkward towards anyone who was not Akio, Minai, or Jiiya. Hell, I could tell by the look on his face back at the Welcome House earlier that he didn't even wanted to be bear those girls. Did they not notice? Why do they want him?

Why not pay attention to me!?

_Woof!_

My eyes immediately shot open by the sudden sound I never expected to hear. The vast blue sky was no longer in my view. In replacement was a face covered entirely in golden fur with two eyes, a nose, and a mouth with a tongue sticking out. The canine continued to stare down at me with a glint of excitement in its eyes. Unsure of what to do with the dog that was towering over me, I simply raised my arm up, allowing my hand to graze through its fur, petting it. The dog barked happily in response. It eventually backed up a bit, allowing me to sit up. After doing so, I turned around and found myself making eye contact with the golden canine in front of me. Once again, I went and petted the dog, and it seemed to enjoy my touch as it had barked happily again.

"Michael!"

A timid, feminine voice cried out. The dog perked up and ran off to the owner of the voice. My eyes followed the dog, I assume his name is Michael, and I continued to watch him run up to a girl with long hair tied in a braid and dressed in a green overall dress. The girl bent down to pet her dog happily, and then she turned her gaze up, eying me, who was still lying on the ground.

Politely smiling towards the girl, I stood up and walked towards her.

"Your dog is really friendly!" I yelled to her.

She simply smiled at me. "Thank you," she politely responded. I had reached to where she was at and went to pet Michael again. Once again, he barked happily.

"My name is Yomi," I introduced myself to the bespectacled girl.

"I'm Marie," she responded to me. We continued to walk side by side with Michael in between us.

"I just moved here a few days ago," I informed the younger girl next to me. Then she and I continued on talking.

* * *

After a nice walk and conversation with Marie for minutes, I had departed from her and Michael as they both had to go somewhere. Marie was a child of poor health, as she had informed me. Despite living in a clinic most of her life, Michael had always been by her side, so she was never alone.

I couldn't help but envy her for a bit. I had been alone for a very long time, while Marie, who has been sick all her life, had at least something that kept her from ever feeling alone.

Continuing walking, I found myself slowly getting closer to the sight of metal. As I continue on, it becomes clear the metal ahead of me is in a giant robot form. A girl dressed in green and mechanical goggles worn on her head was working on the robot.

Reaching the robot, all I could do was look up and stare at the girl who was adding on to the robot. Was she working on that entirely? She must have put a lot of work and effort into it!

Once the girl finally looks away from what she had been working on, she turns and sees me, standing there gawking at the robot.

"Have you been working on that robot?" I asked curiously.

The girl grinned at me. "Yeah, I have been working on Mecha Rinrin for several months," she beamed. "She is almost completed."

All I could do was look at her invention in awe. "Did you work on that all by yourself?"

"Yep!"

"Amazing!" I cheered. She smile and got down to the ground, standing in front of me.

"I'm Rinrin," she introduced herself, then turned her head to her creation. "And that is Mecha Rinrin."

"I'm Yomi. Nice to meet you," I responded back to her in a happy tone. "Is Mecha Rinrin finished?"

"She is almost done," Rinrin informed me kindly. "I just need to add several more parts to her. She should be complete in a few days."

I continued to admire the robot in front of me. The Mecha Rinrin was huge, much bigger than Rinrin and me. It slightly resembled its creator, having a similar hairstyle on its head as well as matching goggles on top.

"I'd like to see her when she is completed," I told Rinrin.

"Great!" Rinrin cheered at me. "Now, time to resume my work on her."

After that had been said, I had departed from Rinrin, bidding farewell to her, and continued on.

* * *

I'm hungry…

I had realized that as I had continued on walking. Right now, food would be great to have now. When I had gone and ran off this morning, I had also not eaten breakfast. Goes to show just how smart I am. Now, my stomach is growling for energy, and I am nowhere near the shopping district. Here I am, still around the park on the top of the island, with no food area around me.

"Ikatakimasu!"

A cute feminine voice caught me off guard. Someone was nearby, ready to eat her meal. Once again, I grow curious of where the voice had come from, and instantly, I began to look around, searching for the source.

Turning around, my head faced towards a young girl with lavender hair whose ends curled at her shoulders, and decorated with a darker purple bow, dressed in a violet dress and an apron over it. She was seated happily on the grass, with a bento on her lap, and another right next to her. The one on her lap was open, exposing delicious food to my sight, and the one next to her was nicely sealed close.

The girl had placed the tip of her chopsticks in her mouth, and then she removed the sticks, chewing on the food in her mouth. After swallowing it, she let out a sigh of pleasure. Then the girl had noticed me staring at her. Smiling, she waved at me, signaling me to come over to her. After a millisecond of hesitating, I walked towards her, reaching her spot right near the tree she sat by. Grabbing the bento that was next to her, neatly closed and wrapped, the girl hands it over to me.

"This is for you," she informed me with a polite smile. All I could do was stare at her in shock.

"Aren't you going to eat it?" I asked her. I didn't want to accept it without knowing she might still be hungry enough to eat her second box of food. The girl simply shook her head.

"I made too much. I was too happy when I was cooking today. Not only did I made so much for myself, I had also messed up a meal meant for someone I care for earlier," the girl rubbed her head in embarrassment when she made that last comment. Since she might continue to insist I take her second bento, I gave in and took it, thanking her.

Seating myself next to her, I opened the bento and my eyes took in on what was inside. There was onigiri, sashimi, tako sausage, curry, and key lemon pie, and they all appeared to be very well made.

"You made this?" I questioned.

"Yep!" the girl smiled at me. Staring at the meal, I grabbed the chopsticks that were packed inside and grabbed one of the little sausages. Bringing it to my mouth, I chewed on the food and then swallowed it.

"It's so good!" I cheered.

"Thank you!" she responded to me with a huge grin on her face.

I continued to eat the food in the girl's spare bento. Soon, all the sausage was eaten. Then I had gobbled up the onigiri. After that, I went and ate the sashimi and curry. Placing the chopsticks aside, I took out a fork that was also packed inside and went to eat the pie with it. In minutes, the pie was gone, and I had finished everything that was inside the bento.

"Thank you for the meal," I thanked the girl.

"You're welcome," she responded happily. "My name is Shirayuki."

"I'm Yomi," I told her with a smile. After bowing to her and thanking her, she and I bid farewell and I wondered off.

Shirayuki had been the fourth girl I met today. I wonder if there will be more interesting people to meet today.

* * *

**A/N: I had wanted to finish this and upload it a few days earlier, but school got in the way m(_ _)m This chapter is now up along with my next chap of Devil in the Classroom, and even though probably no one is reading this , please read and review~**


	5. What? Thirteen Sisters?

In this park, only I was here alone. On this swing, I kept swinging back and forth, reaching the sky with my legs and then my back. I had kept this routine of swinging and kicking my legs up for a good long while. The park was rather peaceful during the late afternoon, I believe around 16:00 now. There was no one in this park. Only I was here, swinging back and forth on the swing.

My view was consistent, swapping from the vast blue sky to the trees ahead to the ground and back to the sky. There had been not a single change in my sight. With that, I continued swinging without a single care. I didn't bother noticing that leaves blew by or that birds that flown passed in the sky.

Then the second the swing was at a position where the land ahead was at a perfect view, it was no longer just trees and grass I was seeing. A girl was standing there, right next to a tree, her eyes staring directly at my direction. The swing then continued to move on back, changing my view to the dirt ground, and then my sight reverted back to the tree where the girl is. This time, however, she was not there. Suddenly, I found myself staring at the sky.

Cue the wind suddenly blowing harshly. A wind had blown so harsh, it had been strong enough to push the swing I was sitting on, and without thinking, my hands had released its grip on the handle. The next thing I knew, I had been violently pushed off the swing by the gush of the wind. My body is unable to defy gravity. I was unable to grab the swing to save myself from my incoming fall. I shut my eyes, awaiting a harsh landing.

The harsh landing never came.

Having kept my eyes shut for a minute, I realized afterwards that I was no longer falling, but I didn't recall landing at all. Slowly, I opened my eyes, and the same girl was standing above my face. With her purple hair tied up in a messy bun, and dressed in a black jacket over an ebony green shirt with a red colour tie over it and a plain white skirt, she looked down at me with a soft smile.

"Sometimes, the wind likes to play tricks," she softly whispered, her smile never leaving her face. I stared at her, unable to say anything. Keeping our eyes locked, we continued to keep each other in our gaze for several minutes. Looking into her violet orbs, I felt lost and found myself in a daze. It felt as if I had been in this very same position in the past with her.

This is the first time I have met her though.

The moment I finally decided to blink and then reopen my eyes, she was gone. I laid myself up into a sitting position and looked around. She was nowhere in sight. Was I dreaming? Did I imagine her? I wonder…

"Aria's umbrella!"

A timid, childish voice cried out, snapping me from my thoughts. The wind had picked up again, and I looked up, spotting a yellow umbrella dancing with the wind. Standing up, I followed the direction to where the umbrella was heading. The wind began to die down as I kept walking, and the ubrella was slowly falling towards the ground. Once it had reached a point where I could reach it, I extended my arm out, my hand grabbing onto the handle of the umbrella. The wind suddenly picked up, attempting to drag the umbrella away again.

Keeping a tight grip on the handle of yellow umbrella, I continued to hold on to it with both of my hands, refusing to release my grip on it. The wind continued to breeze by in a harsh manner. Not wanting to lose to it, I kept my held on the unbrella for another minute as the wind continued to blow by. My locks and the skirt of my dress I worn had danced slightly with the wind. My bare feet struggled to keep contact with the ground, and my thin body was threatened to be taken with the wind.

Finally, the wind slowly came to a halt. As it slowed down, the balls of my feet was able to make contact with the dirt again. The dress had fallen, no longer picked up by the wind, and landed right above my knees. My dark hair fell to my face, no longer rising up. Realizing the wind has ended, I slowly brought the umbrella down, closer to me. As it had blocked my vision once I lowered it, I twirled it, letting it rest on my shoulder and shielding my head from the rays of the sun.

Then I saw her for a second time. Not the girl around my age that I met a few minutes ago, but the small child in yellow I had seen on the day I had arrived to this island. That same little girl stood there, her hat once again covering her eyes, and only the lower half of her face was visible. Like the first time I had seen her, the girl had a small smile on her face.

As quickly as I have seen her, she vanished the very second afterwards. Standing there, I stared at where the child in a yellow dress and hat once was at, wondering if I was dreaming of her again. Soon, I realized it was probably best not to think so much about it. After all, I still have to return the umbrella to its owner.

When I had turned around, a camera instantly came to view. The moment I noticed it right in front of me, the light had flashed. In response to the sudden flash to my vision, I shut my eyes tightly.

"Check!"

Slowly opening one eye, instead of seeing the green camera, I saw its owner. The face of a young girl with chestnut hair, a mischevious smile on her face, was staring right at my orbs.

"You are so cool!" The words instantly flew out of her mouth. "How nice of you to go and save Aria's umbrella during such awful weather," she continued and then, she quickly brought her camera up. Another flash of light came right afterwards, catching me off guard again.

"Why?" I began my question. "Why take a picture of me?"

"I want to remember today," she responded with her cheerful smile.

"Yotsuba!"

A feminine, mature voice cried out a name. The young girl in front of me turned and waved to the one who owned the voice. Looking past her, I saw two more girls walking towards us. One girl was a tall girl, probably around my height. She had long, violet hair tied up in a ponytail and matching color eyes. Dressed in pink and purple clothes typically worn in older times in Japan, the girl resembled a traditional Japanese woman. I assume the voice had come from her.

The other girl next to her was quite small in height, most likely a child who is slightly taller than Hinako yet shorter than Kaho and Shirayuki. This girl was entirely in different shades of blue with white ribbons decorating her. Her hair and eyes were bright blue, and two locks of her front hair hanged freely and curled while the rest had been tied up on the back of her head. A darker blue ribbon that matched the dress she is wearing was worn on her head, and it was accompanied with white ribbons. The girl's navy blue dress covered nearly her entire body as it was long sleeved with slight puffs on her shoulders and reached down to her feet. Beautiful ribbons were decorated on her dress.

Once the two had reached me and the unknown girl who I assume is Yotsuba, the small girl gaped at my umbrella and pointed at it.

"Aria's umbrella," she muttered. Realizing it was hers, I walked up to the small girl, Aria, and I handed her the umbrella I had saved. Smiling cheerfully, she grabbed the umbrella and kept it, holding it back and using it. "Thank you… Nee-ya," she slowly thanked me in a soft spoken voice. The older girl next to her smiled at me.

"Thank you for retrieving Aria's umbrella," she thanked me. "The wind came out of nowhere and blew it right out of her hands."

Then the brunette unexpectedly pats my back rather harshly. "That's why I told her she was cool," she smiled.

"Yotsuba," the violet haired girl began. "You shouldn't act so casual towards those you never met before."

"Haruka," Yotsuba responded back to the older girl. "This girl and I already met, so I don't need to act formal anymore." Then she turned to me. "What is your name?"

"You say such things, yet you don't even know her name yet," Haruka muttered, though a smile remained evident on her face.

"I am Yomi," I answered a little quietly.

"Yomi!" Yotsuba cheered. "Nice to meet you, Yomi! I am Yotsuba, checky!" The chestnut haired girl introduced herself. "I came from England, and I recently moved here with my two sisters." She grabbed me and looked at the two girls, pointing at the older one so I can view her.

"She is Haruka," she informed me. "She is my older sister from Germany."

"Nice to meet you," Haruka greeted me and bowed. I bowed back politely in response. Yotsuba then pointed to the smaller girl, leading me to stare at her.

"And she is Aria," Yotsuba began. "She is my little sister from France." Aria simply waved at me. I waved back.

"Oh, Haruka, what time is it?" Yotsuba asked the older girl. Haruka pondered for a bit, then realization strucked on her.

"I think we have to get going," Haruka informed Yotsuba. Then she looked at me. "I'm sorry Yomi, but my sisters and I have to get going. There is a place we have to be at," she told me apologetically.

I simply smiled and nodded. "It's fine. You three should get going." They smiled at me and continued on, waving farewell to me. Once the three had vanished to the distance, I realized that I was alone now in the park. Looking up at the sky, I realized that the sun was setting.

I should head home. I have been away for a long time now. In seconds, my legs started to carry me home.

* * *

Once I had reached the Welcome House, the sun has set, and it was dark out.

"Tadaima," I called out when I entered the house. No response. I figured that would happen, though I wished I'd get an "Okaeiri" from one of my four sisters. Shrugging it off, I walked towards the dining room, the place where my sisters had clinged onto my brother who I despised so much, which was why I had left this place in the morning and didn't return til now.

When I had opened the doors to the dining room, however, I was met with a pleasant sight. My four sisters were clingly onto my brother. Great. I was about to leave again, not wanting to deal with this, until strange, unfamiliar sounds echoed in my ears. I found myself unable to move, and looking at my sisters and brother, I had realized that they weren't clinging onto him out of adoration, or obsession, whichever.

They were afraid. Now I wished I have came home sooner.

Then suddenly, out of nowhere, the windows up high on the second level of the room opened, and a familiar face appeared.

"Yahoo, Anii!"

Anii?

"Anii?" Cried out my sisters in confusion.

Before I could even processed what Mamoru had just said, the hinges of one of the windows broke and the window fell before Mamoru could catch it.

"Anii!" she cried with worry. My sisters and brother began to panic. I stood there, unsure of what to do except watch. Very quickly, the window was sliced in half, and both pieces landed in the opposite directions, away from my siblings. Suddenly, a figure landed right in front of me.

Haruka stood up from her position. "Oh, what a disgraceful act I have done before my Anigimi-sama."

"Anigimi-sama?" questioned my sisters, once again in confusion. At least I am not the only one who is confused.

Suddenly, before I could even think about the events that just happened again, the sound of growling came to my ears. Hearing it from behind me, I turned around. Michael came to my sight, and then I spotted Marie.

"Good evening, Aniue-sama," she quietly greeted my brother… wait…

"Aniue-sama?" Once again, my sisters ask with just as much confusion as before.

Marie then stared at the bone Michael has been holding. "Oh, my bow became undone," she commented. A thread that has been tied around the bone appeared to have gotten loose. My brother took a deep breathe and sighed.

Then light began to shine on the table. All eyes were turned to the light that had grown bigger. In seconds, it had disappeared and a figure covered in a cape and witch hat appeared. Then, the person stripped off the cape and hat and revealed herself. She was the same girl I saw earlier today and the only one I didn't get to know since she just appeared and quickly disappeared.

"Hi Ani-kun," casually slipped out of her mouth. "You appear to be well."

"Ani-kun?"

* * *

"What!?" My brother cried out in shock, and honestly, I can't blame him. He, my four sisters, and I had just learned now that Mamoru, Haruka, Marie, and Chikage were our sisters. Fantastic, I have eight sisters now… but when I talked to Haruka earlier with Yotsuba and Aria, Yotsuba had told me they were sisters, so would Yotsuba and Aria be my sisters too?

Speaking of those two, where are they at now? I would go up to Haruka and asked, except once again, no one seems to know I am there. After all, she is talking to Karen now. Well, all of my sisters are talking to each other, getting to know one another. Karen and Haruka were in a conversation about the things Haruka has learned. Sakuya had asked Chikage about her magic act. Kaho and Mamoru engaged themselves in sports talk, and Marie allowed Hinako to play with Michael.

I continued to watch them converse with each other. I didn't feel like moving out of the chair I am sitting on, and I had absolutely no motivation to return to my room.

"Oh yeah," my brother had remembered had remembered something. "Did any of you make breakfast this morning?" Everyone focused their entire attention on him.

"No, I did not," Marie responded.

"Nether did I," Mamoru added.

"I didn't make breakfast," Haruka answered.

Chikage stayed silent, but slowly shook her head, indicating that she didn't make any either. I was confused. I left during breakfast time, so I had no idea what breakfast was.

"Then who made that meal?" My brother muttered.

"Perhaps it was a ghost," Mamoru jokingly commented while skating around.

"Don't joke around at a time like this," my brother murmured quietly, so Mamoru didn't hear his words. Seriously, what happened in breakfast? Maybe I shouldn't have left this morning out of anger.

Then strange noises echoed in the room. Coming from a room in the second room, the noise continued on. Eventually, my sisters had begged and relied on my brother to go and check on the noise, and as much of a chicken he is, he volunteered to do so, although that might be because he really had no choice.

I'm curious to what the sounds are.

* * *

In the end, I have twelve, or thirteen, sisters. I was right in that Aria and Yotsuba were my sisters, but I didn't suspect Rinrin and Shirayuki to be my little sisters too. In addition, they were also the ones who made breakfast. While I still have no idea what on earth happened, I feel it is best if I didn't know what had happened with breakfast.

I am still questioning over whether Mami is really my sister or not, given she really hesitated when Wataru spotted her in the mansion, and after Wataru blindly concluded that Mami was another sister, she played along.

All I have done throughout this strangely exciting night was sat by my sisters and took a photo with them all, even if they didn't notice I was there. Right now, I am not concerned that they didn't realize I was there. Today had been full of excitement and adventure. Sleep is all I need now. It is time for bed after all.

Until next time, good night.

* * *

**A/N: Somehow, I finished this faster than I expected to. Ah well, please read and review!**


	6. First Day of School with Them

Days pass on, and my sisters continue to cling onto my brother. It had reached a point where we all had made a chart so we know which sister can be with our dear brother. Of course, through all of that, yours truly had been left out.

Thankfully, I was not entirely left out. After they were done with Wataru, they would spend time with me. My time throughout the next days had been consumed with my sisters wanting to be near me. I honestly did not mind at all. In the days that had went on, I had gotten to know some of my sisters and found myself wanting to bond with them more. They were all interesting and unique in their own ways. I am glad to have really come to this island at this point.

Now if only they would stop wishing their brother was there with them forever…

Days went and go, and now the first day of school had arrived. I had looked forward to this. There was only one school on the island, so I'd still get to be with my sisters even in school. I was really happy to learn that. Only problem, however, is they rather be with him instead of their own elder sister, his twin. On the early morning of school, I had a nice glimpse of his face when he had realized that he was still going to be with the girls in school.

He did not want to be near them.

Why would these girls still wish to be by his side?

He clearly doesn't want them with him at all.

* * *

The first half of the school day had gone by at a lightening speed. Break time had arrived. I was placed in the same class as my sisters Sakuya and Chikage. They were both the same age as me, although I was older than the both of them, and there were only two or three classes for each grade. My brother was placed in the other class, so I don't have to worry about him taking the attention of Sakuya and Chikage away from me. That thought left me feeling glad.

Roaming around the corridors of the school, I passed by the cheerleaders who were having their first practice. Thanks to the great invention of boredom, I found myself watching them. I was about to leave, finding it uninteresting, until I saw a familiar face in the practice.

"Kaho!" I cried out.

Cute, clumsy Kaho had fallen over nothing, but she smiled nonetheless when she saw me. Getting up, she ran straight over to me.

"Onee-chama," Kaho began to converse with me. "I joined the cheer leading club." With a smile on her face, Kaho cheerfully informed me of her joining the team. "I'll practice very hard."

"That's good, Kaho," I smiled at her. "Good luck this year on the club."

"I will!" she beamed. "I want to be able to cheer for you Onee-chama."

"Newcomer!" One of the members, I assumed the captain of the team, called out, earning Kaho's attention.

"Coming!" Kaho screamed, and turning, she rushed back to the club. I was nearly ready to turn and continue walking when Kaho suddenly called for my attention. Turning back, I saw Kaho jumping up, her arms extended to the sky while holding tight to her pompons.

"Do your best, Onee-chama!"

Smiling, I waved at her. The club members were snickering a bit. They must have thought it was embarrassing, having a klutz like Kaho cheer like that to me. Honestly, it didn't bother me. I was glad to have a younger sister who, despite her constant falling over, will cheer for me through every obstacle that I crossed in my life.

Walking away from the cheer leading club, I found myself near the back of the school. Once I reached a pillar and turned right, a certain chef with her bow on and a box in her hand came to my sight. The moment I had spotted her, Shirayuki had also seen me. Smiling, she began to talk to me.

"Nee-sama, sorry to keep you waiting. I have your special box lunch for today." In her hands was a box filled with lunch she had made. "On today's menu is Princess's specially made viper heavenly style in blueberry sauce." Honestly, that doesn't sound very appetizing, especially since according to my knowledge, a viper is a snake, but knowing how delicious Shirayuki's meal is (excluding that morning when her breakfast hot soup, if that was even supposed to be it, didn't exactly go well), I decided to go try it anyway. Grabbing the box from her hand, I thanked her and opened it, grabbing one of the vipers. Placing it near my mouth, I bit on it, chewing and swallowing it.

"Oh, this is really good," I told her in surprise. This was another meal that Shirayuki made excellently.

"Really? Thank you!" My little sister smiled at me. Shirayuki is one of my youngest sisters who enjoys cooking and other culinary activities. Whether it's simple cake or extraordinary meals consisting of meat or grains, Shirayuki manages to cook delicious meals at the end.

Departing from her, I kept the meal she made for me close by, continuing to eat the food one by one.

* * *

Sitting on the steps of the school, I watched the students play ball games and other activities on the court in front of me. Having finished with my meal, I didn't know what else to do while break goes on. With nothing better to do, I just sat there, watching people play, gossip, or whatever they were doing. Of course, I was not alone. Knowing someone was watching me, I spoke up, loud enough for my suppose stalker to hear me.

"You have been following me for a while now," my voice rang out, then I turned my head to the top of the stairs, my eyes staring at a seemingly lonely pillar. "Is that right, Haruka?"

Behind the pillar, a familiar girl inheriting long, purple hair tied in a ponytail poked her head out. "Anegimi-sama remembered my name," she began with her sweet, mature voice. Haruka is my sister from Germany, who was fond of Japanese culture and currently studying it.

"Is there something you need, Haruka?" I asked her. Surely, she must have needed something, hence following and watching me the entire break so far.

Haruka smiled embarrassingly. "I wanted to be with my Anegimi-sama." Of course, in the end, she wanted to be with me. Somehow, I felt happy hearing that. I turned around, hiding my smile that was willing to show.

"Look out!" Haruka screamed. Before I even realized what was going on, Haruka's body had crashed into mine, and as a result, my body had left the step I had been resting on. Falling to the dirt, Haruka rested on top of me. Her chest was covering my entire face, leaving me with very little air to breathe.

"Um… Haruka," my voice was strongly muffled, and quickly, I was beginning to grow desparate for oxygen. "Your… chest…" Finally, Haruka had gotten off, allowing my face to breathe once again.

"I am sorry," Haruka began. "It had happened in an instant, and then I had done something disgraceful to Anegimi-sama, but I can not believe that the day came where I can protect my sister." Throughout her words, a soccer ball lightly bounced by between Haruka and I. Watching it, I had realized that it had been coming towards my directing, reading to hit me. Had Haruka not jump down and crashed her body into mind, I most likely would have been injured by a ball.

"Thank you, Haruka," I lightly told her.

A few boys ran out of the court yard, calling out to us. "Sorry! Can you kick the ball back to us?" Getting myself up, I picked up the soccer ball, placing it in a position where I can kick it. Once I kicked it over to them, I went over to Haruka and helped her up. Both she and I smiled at each other, and then Haruka witnessed what was going on behind me.

"Oh, it's Anigimi-sama!" With those words cried out, she rushed towards the courtyard. Turning, I spotted my brother running around in the courtyard. Walking towards Haruka, I decided to keep watch of him.

For about twenty seconds, he had been running by himself. Then Mamoru, my athletic younger sister, had suddenly appeared, running right by Wataru's side. After a few seconds of conversing with each other, Mamoru suddenly sprinted off, having run past Haruka and I. Wataru had slowed down, watching Mamoru run off in a heavily quick pace. Right afterwards, Yotsuba, my cheerful sister who was fond of mysteries, appeared, entirely out of nowhere. She had started to freely converse with Wataru while jumping with glee. My brother began to jump with her, although appearing to be very confused with her words. Yamada then suddenly appears, standing right in front of Yotsuba while Wataru jumped away from them. Soon, Wataru turned and began to talk to a girl with raven hair. In seconds, the girl collapsed, and unsure of what to do, Wataru ran off.

Immediately concerned for the girl who fell, I dashed towards my destination, having to walk around the fence. Once I reached her, I discovered that Wataru had abandoned Marie, my dear sister who has a poor constitution. The fact that my brother flat out ditched her was starting to create a burst of anger inside of me. It was no time to be angry though. Marie needed to be in an infirmary now. Petting Michael's head, and I am sure dogs aren't supposed to be here either, I picked up Michael and held her in my arms bridal style. Dashing off, I rushed to find the nurse's office immediately.

"Where is the school nurse's office!?"

* * *

"I am sorry. I will be alright if I rest for a little."

Marie told me those words before she drifted off into slumber in the nurse's office. Standing outside the office, I sighed. I needed to catch my breath after running all the way here with no rest. Turning my head to my left, I suddenly spotted Wataru, who was on the ground. I'd beat him up right there on the spot just for leaving behind Marie, except he wasn't alone. Beside him was a giant robot who I recognized as Mecha Rinrin, and Rinrin, my sister who loved to create with her mechanics. Rinrin was talking to Wataru for a few seconds, and then she did a pose that Mecha Rinrin had copied. Wataru eventually took out his wallet. Mecha Rinrin grabbed the money out of the wallet. Standing on the foot of Mecha Rinrin, Rinrin happily thanked Wataru, and the robot glided away. The last I heard from Rinrin was "I love you!"

Finally regaining my breath, I stood up from my spot. Looking back at where my brother was at, I saw Sakuya, my sister roughly around my age who adores fashion, walking towards Wataru. Helping him up, Sakuya chattered for a bit before she began to step closer to him with a mischevious smile on her face. Continuing to talk to him as if there was nothing wrong, Sakuya then began to step away and ran off.

"Just kidding!" I heard her cry out. "Onii-chan and I are tied by the red string of fate, so we will never be separated!"

Honestly, of all my thirteen little sisters, I feel Sakuya might like my brother a little too much…

After the event, I heard Wataru complaining a bit, comparing everything that had happen to him in school as the exact same as being at home. Just as I thought, he really didn't want to be with his sisters after all. Before I could go and attack him for it, I heard whispering from right in front of me.

"I envy Wataru."

"Why?"

"He has such cute little sisters."

"Really? If I were him, I'd get out of this mess."

"But aren't you his little sister too?"

Looking ahead, I saw Yamada stalking on Wataru along with Mami. Mami is my little sister too, but unlike the rest of my sisters, she doesn't talk to me much. Actually, she doesn't interact with the rest much, just like Chikage. Both of them were very reserved unlike the rest of my sisters, yet I had actually spent some time with Chikage. I still didn't know much about Mami, and at the moment, I don't think she or Yamada noticed that I was right here at all.

As Yamada introduced himself to Mami, I spot another figure walking down the stairs. Standing up, I walk towards the stairway, right next to the two who were talking. I can easily tell Yamada doesn't notice me at all, much like my brother. Honestly, I rather he didn't pay any attention to me though.

Walking down the stairs was my sister, Karen. I honestly didn't know how to describe Karen. She was mature, sweet, kind, and talented. Karen is the perfect little sister in my eyes. When she had reached the end and turned to take the stairs right next by, I got a good glimpse of her face.

Sorrow was written all over her face.

* * *

Evening had finally arrived. The first day of school had already ended. Instead of going straight home, I had continued to walk around the building, finding myself lost and interested. After walking through the hallways for a long while, I had decided it was time to head home. There was no longer anything interesting inside. Stepping outside of the school building, I spotted a familiar blonde haired little girl.

Walking towards her, I smiled and began to question her. "What are you doing still here in school?"

Hinako turned to me and smiled cheerfully. "Hina has been waiting for you because she wanted to go home with her," she told me in the third person. Before I could smile even more, a voice cried out to me.

"Nee-ya!"

Turning, I saw another familiar little girl running after me.

"Aria," I slightly questioned her. I didn't know she was still here too. Running to my side, she tugged on to my sleeve.

"Nee-ya," she softly whispered.

"Oh, I envy you, Aria." Hinako cried out. "Onee-tama, can I hold onto your other hand?" She asked me innocently.

"Of course you can," I responded, smiling at the young girl. Hina cheered and grabbed onto my free hand. The three of us began to walk away from the building, heading home. It was just me and my two youngest sisters, Aria and Hinako.

Once we reached the town and walked by, Hinako began to happily talk about her day.

"In first grade today, Hina drew a picture of a teddy bear," she had announced in a happy tone. "My teddy bear was really cute," she added with a smile. "Oh, that reminds me! Next time, Hina will draw a picture of a teddy bear for Onee-tama too!" I couldn't help but smile at the little girl's cheerfulness. Hinako is my youngest sister and one of the most cheerful ones. Always full of energy, Hinako wants someone to play with her, and often, I had been victim to this. I really didn't mind though.

When I had reached the escalators with my two little sisters, we rode on it. On the way down, Aria began to look on my sleeve.

"Nee-ya," she softly earned my attention. Following her eyes, I found a dirt smudge on my sleeve. I had no idea how my sleeve got dirty. It might have possibly been from when I had held Marie though. Releasing Hina's hand, I tried to wipe away the dirt. Quickly, Aria had grabbed a handkerchief and began to wipe away the dirt with it.

"Thank you," I began to thank the young girl.

"Good job, Aria!" Hinako cheered. Aria continued to wipe my sleeve as we continued down the escalator. Unlike Hinako, Aria was rather slow paced. She was my soft-spoken little sister. I had noticed that when I had spent time with her, time seems to slow down, and it had felt like I went to a completely different world with Aria.

The walk continued on, and the sun continued to slowly set. I found myself at complete peace with Hinako and Aria. They were so cute and so innocent as well. I truly am glad to have come to the island, even if it had been against my own will. The memory of how Wataru felt, however, came to mind. I kept a smile on my face while talking to cheerful Hinako and quiet Aria, not wanting to let them see my worried self. How can Wataru want to go back to Tokyo so badly? Why does he not enjoy being with these girls like I do? In fact, why do they want his attention much more than mine? How are they blind to his constant whining of wanting to return?

I guess it didn't matter now.

Eventually, Aria, Hinako, and I had reached home. Standing in front of the gateway was Chikage. I mentioned that she was quite aloof and reserved. Despite that, I was still able to spend time with her. She was fond of magic and spent her free time studying the arts of spells.

"Ane-kun," holding a crystal ball in her hand, Chikage began to whisper to me. "You have a dark spell casted deep inside you. Shall I give you medicine for it?" I had finally caught up and stood right in front of Chikage, Hinako and Aria right by my side. I simply stared at Chikage. "A medicine that will make you sleep so deeply, you will never wake up again…"

Chikage, why? Just why? I have no words for this. I really don't. Laughing nervously, I muttered out, "No thanks, Chikage." Soon, I heard voices from behind. Turning my head, behind me were the rest of my sisters.

"Tonight, we are having curry again," Sakuya informed me. I love curry. Hearing those words just made my day. My sisters began to converse and I joined in, finding myself in a cheery mood.

All thoughts of my brother will wait. Right now, I want to spend my time with the girls. After all, while I am here, he can go ahead and spend his time alone, as he had always begged to do.

I don't need him here at all. If only these girls could just forget about him and pay more attention to me…

* * *

**A/N: Welp, got this done quicker than I thought I would. The joys of having school cancelled :V Anyway, please read and review!**


	7. The Early Dawn of Tears

The early dawn hasn't arrived yet, and here I am, lying in bed, wide awake. Somehow, I had woken up too early for my liking, and I couldn't bring myself to go back to sleep. I was no longer tired. Lying in bed, I just continued to stare at the ceiling for long minutes that passed by. Silence had echoed throughout the entire house.

Then a creek of the front door barely made it to my ears. It was a very quiet sound, but I was able to hear it. Curious, I forced myself out of my bed and walked towards my window. Pushing the curtain, I took a good view of the outside world.

There, walking away with bags packed on his back, was my brother, Minakami Wataru.

Standing there, looking through the window, I simply stared at my brother. He was leaving. My brother must have gotten too tired of dealing with my sisters. Why? They just wanted to spend time with him. What was wrong with that? Seriously, he is so obsessed with his previous lifestyle, so he couldn't handle the change at all. Rather than attempting to make himself at home, he's running away.

That means I can have the girls all to myself. Realizing that, I felt a strong feeling of joy and satisfaction growing inside me as I layed myself back down on my bed. Closing my eyes, I continued to think. With Wataru gone, I can spend time with my sisters all I want without him in the way. This time, they can pay attention to me and only me. I felt pure bliss when that knowledge came to mind.

But they really did love my brother…

With him absent, would they really be happy with just me and no brother in sight?

…

…

…

Should I go after him?

Should I just leav him be?

Perhaps they will be happy with just me and only me.

Maybe they will keep a gloomy atmosphere around until they get their brother back.

How come they fail to notice that they have driven him over the edge? If it weren't for them, he might have stayed with us.

However, I hate him. Wataru leaving opens a door of happiness for me. I don't need him around. Wataru was a jerk who refused to pay attention to his own twin sister. In addition, he refused to bond with his thirteen other sisters. Why should he stay? What right does he have to stay anyway? He's just one waste of humanity that no one will care for anyway. Even if my sisters do get upset over him ditching them, I'm sure they will get over it quickly. Maybe they will even realize that he isn't even worth their time. If that happens, then they can forget all about him and focus all their attention on me. I honestly would enjoy that. None of us even needed Wataru in the first place.

'_But he is your brother.'_

My eyes shot open immediately. That voice, it was the same voice I heard from my first night here. Why am I hearing it again? Am I having another fever?

'_You know that his departure will crush the girls.'  
_

Who is this? How did this person even know so much about my family? I didn't even want to have that grim reminder that I was related to him either. Maybe this voice is just a delusion of mine. Perhaps, if I attempt to sleep it off, I won't hear it again. I shut my eyes and rolled to my side, gripping my bed sheets.

'_You still wan't his attention, don't you?'_

Shut up! I don't want to know anymore of it.

'_Do you really hate your brother that much?'_

My eyes shot open, and my body quickly jerked up. Did I really hate him that much? Of course I do! Where has he been during the past five and the half years when I have tried so hard to get his attention!?

'_Did you think that maybe there is a reason to why he hasn't talked to you in so long?'_

A reason… Jiiya… Jiiya said the same thing! That day, when I was ten and waiting for my brother to come out and play, Jiiya told me that there is a reason to why he wouldn't talk to me. He had also told me that one day, I will find the answer when I am older.

Leaving my bed, I looked out the window once more, and my brother was no longer in sight. Running out of my room, down the hallways, and eventually out of the house, I ran, hoping to find him.

* * *

Throughout the past minutes, or even the past hour, I ran all over town. The boy was nowhere near the town or parks. I continued to run, desparately trying to find him. Knowing he is not in town, it meant he had reached the port by now. Realizing that, I quickly ran there. My bare feet were growing tired and my legs were ready to give up.

I won't stop myself from reaching him.

I must bring him back, just so my sisters can be happy. I also must find the answer to why he won't talk to me anymore. Of course, that task will not be easy. How on earth can I find out why my brother is shunning me when I can't even communicate to him?

Running closer to the port, my breathing fastens, and my legs grow more tired. My footing becomes clumsy. I began to trip over myself, and then do so again. I won't stop myself. No matter how much pain I feel, I will continue. I need to reach him.

Once I reach the port, my body collapsed to the ground right next to the cliff. My head hanged off, and my hair danced lightly to the weak wind. Panting heavily, I regain my breath. I was never athletic, so running for a long time with no rest was enough of a hassle for me. Once my breathing returned to normal, I picked up my head and looked downward.

I found him.

Sitting alone on the port was him. The feeling of accomplishment began to burst throughout my entire body, much more than that feeling of joy I had earlier. Getting up from the ground, I walked around the cliff, heading to the end of the land and reaching the port. Once my bare feet made contact with the yellow pavement, I stopped and turned to the male figure sitting on the ground.

I was right. He was really trying to leave. The sheet lying right next to him, the water bottles tied together to form a kickboard, and the goggles worn on his face were proof of it. Slowly, I walked towards him. He was sitting there, a gloomy atmosphere surrounding him. Once I stopped myself from walking any further, I was standing right next to him. Looking down on him, I sighed.

"Nii-chan," I meekly called out to him. He didn't move at all. Perhaps he didn't hear me, or maybe he doesn't want to hear me.

"Nii-chan," my voice was slightly louder than the first time. He still didn't move.

"Nii-chan!" I screamed. I want him to hear me, but maybe that won't happen. Perhaps I won't get his attention this easily.

"Onii-chan," a soft, feminine voice whispered behind me. I recognized that voice. There was no need to turn around. If Wataru won't pay attention to me, then he can at least pay attention to her.

"Excuse me," Karen's voice continued to call to Wataru. "Onii-chan…" Right there, the three of us remained. Karen and I stood, continuing to stare at Wataru, who was deep in thought. The shadows created by the rising sun lingered. They remained in the same position. For seconds, there had been no movement.

Then finally, Wataru had spoken. "Leave me alone."

Finally, he stood up from his spot. Grabbing his bag, he walked right past me, never bothering to care that I was here. Turning my head, I witness him repeating his action to Karen, who was looking at our brother with a solemn look on her face. Turning around, Karen began to walk right after him. I did the same action, following the two of them. The three of us were simply walking up the pavement of the dock.

"Why," my brother began with a dull voice. "Why do all of them try to do so much for me?" Wasn't it obvious, my dear brother? It is because we- er, I mean they, love you. I'm sure family does stuff like this. "Just because you are my younger sisters… you're overdoing it." Okay, I can't deny that. Perhaps they were a bit clingy to him. Still…

"Because," Karen's soft voice began to answer him. "I don't want Onii-chan to dislike me." Wataru then stopped himself from walking any further. Karen and I repeated the action. '_I don't want Onii-chan to dislike me.'_ Right now, Karen is reminding me of my childhood self, after Wataru begant to shun me. All those nights, I had believed that Wataru had probably turned against me and disliked me. Suddenly, I found myself sympathizing with Karen. She wanted our brother to love her. I wanted the same thing back then.

Standing right in front of our brother were two arrow signs. The one pointing to the right read "Welcome House." I'm sure Wataru was not going to go there, at least not yet.

As I had thought, Wataru went left, heading to East 1st Block. Karen and I stood there, watching him. Finally earning the courage to go on, Karen followed him again, and I did the same action. The three of us were walking in silence through the town. Only footsteps were heard. No one was awake yet in the early morning.

"When I was younger, I always wanted brothers and sisters." Karen began to speak. As I continued walking, I simply stared at the back of Karen's head. She didn't know we existed back then?

"I was always alone." If I couldn't get any more reminders of my own self, Karen just went and done that. Right now, hearing Karen is reminding me of my own self even more. She was lonely. I was lonely in the past too. Until now, I had believed that Karen was very different from me. She was so kind and talented with the piano. She knew how to converse with the girls very well and wasn't afraid to speak her mind. I, on the other hand, have social issues due to shutting myself from society for a little over two years. Even though I was able to talk to my sisters well enough, I still couldn't confront others. Despite acting nice, I know I can be bratty and malicious towards people. That had been developed after I was kicked out of Wataru's life.

Now I know that Karen and I are more similar than I thought we were.

"Then I found out I have a big brother." Karen continued, her head facing the ground. "I was happy." I remember how happy she had looked when she rescued Wataru from drowning the very moment he and I arrived to the island. "I wanted to see you as soon as possible." I remember how friendly she was to him when they first talk. He didn't know yet that she was our little sister. "I'm sure the others were too." My mind drifted to that night, when four of my sisters were happily talking to Wataru. "I have been waiting for the spring of this year to come."

"But you must have been surprised to find that I have that many sisters," Wataru commented, his voice containing no emotion.

"I was at first," Karen told him. They didn't know each other until recently. None of the girls, except a few, had known we were related until around a week ago or longer. I can imagine how surprised they were then they discovered we were all related.

"I thought, 'I have not only an older brother, but sisters too.'" Karen then looked towards the sky. The sky was chaning its colors from night to early morning, and the clouds were drifting by. "What I was happiest about," Karen went on slowly, "was being able to be with Onii-chan." The three of us kept walking. "That's why I was so happy and then I have gotten too overjoyed." Wataru kept walking, not saying another word. I followed, listening closely to my younger sister's words.

"We only tried to please big brother… but I guess, it was annoying to you."

I heard it. I heard the sound of a heart threatening to break in that voice of hers.

Soon, Wataru stopped walking. Instead of stopping herself, Karen continued until she had reached his back. I stopped myself from going any further. I was only far enough so I can still hear them.

"It can't be…" my brother spoke once more. "It's a dead end."

The road right in front of him was blocked by a sign that read "dead end." Karen remained where she was at, clinging onto my brother. I could tell she was physically touching him since he had turned and looked at her.

"I'm sorry, Onii-chan," I heard her voice break slightly. For minutes that passed on, none of us moved. I continued to stare at the two. Emotions were rushing through my face. On one hand, there was sympathy and sadness. Karen had a similar childhood to mine, and all she wanted was to spend time with Wataru. On the other hand, there was anger and vengeance. Karen was so sad, and the one who caused it was Wataru, the same boy who created my deep pain five and a half years ago.

After what had felt like an eternity, Karen finally broke away from Wataru. For the next seconds, her back was still facing me. Then she had turned around, her hands covering her face. Karen began to walk on, passing me. Right when she had been next to me, I saw it. I saw the tear drops falling down on her face.

How could he…

The feeling of deep anger took over and quickly, I walked towards my brother. Once I reached an excellent point, I lifted my leg up and brought straight towards the area where the sun doesn't shine. Once my foot made harsh contact with it, my brother began to kneel in pain. Feeling slightly satisfied, I turn and ran off, catching up to Karen.

Once I got to her, I had hugged her. The younger girl stopped.

"It's okay, Karen," I whispered to her ears, stroking her brown locks. "As long as I am here, you don't need him." Continuing to soothe the crying girl, I went on. "Onee-chan is right here, so don't cry."

The two of us stood in silence. "Onee-chan," I heard her soft, quiet voice. The heartbreak that had been laced in them was gone. "Thank you, onee-chan." Those words had softened my anger entirely. This is fine. As long as he isn't around, they have me. Even if they couldn't rely on their big brother, they can still rely on their eldest sister.

"Onii-chan?"

Onii-chan? I looked up, and right next to us was Wataru. I stared at him in shock. He turned to Karen.

"Shall we go back home?"

He changed his mind? Did he really? Is he coming back? I released my hold on Karen, and I watched the two of them walk back together. While it hurts to see that in the end, my brother had returned, I found myself at peace, knowing that my sisters won't be so sad now.

* * *

**A/N: and Wataru doesn't leave after all, even though Yomi practically wants him gone :V I will be on a mini vacation, so the next chapter will not be up until either the end of next week or the very beginning of the week afterwards. Please enjoy~ read~ and review~**


	8. In This Morning

The entire week came and went. Saturday morning has arrived. So far, I barely had any time to myself, although surprisingly, I had been fine with that. This might be because the ones who consumed my entire time to myself were my sisters, who I have grown to love instantly. As the morning arrived, I had gotten myself out of bed, brushed my self up, and dressed in casual clothes. Wearing a simple T shirt, a plain skirt, and socks, I left my room to start my day.

Before breakfast was made, I went outdoors. First thing to do was helping to clean the lawn up. Grabbing a broom, I went on and swept the leaves away. As I had never done this kind of chore before, I was unsure if I was doing it correctly. Suddenly, a wind blew on, allowing leaves that once were on the grass to fly up, landing on my head. I sighed and was ready to remove the leaves that were entangled in my hair when I heard the sound of a camera.

"Your way of cleaning leaves a mess, Anee-chama," Yotsuba informed me while snapping a picture of me. I simply stared at her.

"Yotsuba, mind helping me?" I mumbled to her. Then I turned to look behind her. Aria was sitting on the ground, staring at a puddle of leaves that lay right in front of her. I slowly walked up to her, Yotsuba following behind me.

"I have to clean this up too, hello Aria," I murmured to myself. With the broom in my hand, I went and swept up the spot of leaves. As I swept them, I heard a small cry from the young girl in purple. Looking down at her, I noticed that her face had changed from serene to slight sadness.

Aria was ready to cry. I realized immediately that she wanted to watch the leaves that had once been in front of her. Quickly, I bent down and grabbed on the leaves. At a quick pace, I threw them at exactly where Aria had been watching them.

"Was it like this before?" I asked quickly. Her face examined the leaves in front of her, and thankfully, it went back to the calm, serene look it had before. Sighing with relief, I stood back up. Looking forward, there was Karen having trouble hanging the laundry up thanks to the wind.

Dropping the broom, I walked towards her and offered to help her put up the laundry. Thanking me, she stepped back. With the white sheet in my hand, I started at the laundry lines. This is also the first time I had to do this kind of chore. As I was prepared to lift the sheet up and hang it, a gust of wind arrived. With a harsh blow, the white blanket in my hands flew upward, eventually ready to cover me. The wind had also been strong enough to push be back, forcing my body to fall. Karen had been behind me, so I had crashed into her during my fall.

Quickly, I attempted to stop my fall, just to be sure I did not crash onto Karen. Turning myself, my arms had crashed onto the green grass as Karen had already fallen. The blanket was over me, and I struggled to keep myself up just so I didn't crush my little sister. Once I felt steady, I realized I was on top of her, although, thankfully, I was not crushing her with my body. In the next seconds, Karen and I had stared at each other, shocked over what had happened in the past few seconds.

"Onee-chan," she muttered. Soon, I pushed myself up and wrapped the blanket around me. "I was surprised," she went on as she sat herself up. "Did you get hurt, Onee-chan," she asked me with her soft, sweet voice.

"I'm alright," I responded, still trying to overcome what had happened.

"I'm glad," she said next with a smile of glee.

* * *

After the morning chores had been completed, I began to walk back inside. Surely, breakfast was almost done or is done by now. Coming inside, my mind drifted to my brother. Where has he been? Strangely, when I am with my sisters and they are paying attention to me, he is absent. Perhaps it is better that way. Even though he had apologized and said he will stay, I sensed that he has intentions of running away once more.

Upon entering the mansion, Haruka and Marie were in the dining hall, setting the table. Marie had been showing Haruka the tea she held in her, and neither of them noticed I was there. Maybe if I call out to them…

"Good morning, Haruka and Marie!" I cheered at them. Much to my surprise, both girls had heard me. Smiling, they greeted me back.

"Breakfast will be ready soon, Aneue-sama," Marie informed me. Nodding, I continued to walk, taking a turn to the left, away from the dining room. My mind drifted off again. Half the time, when I call out to my sisters, they don't ever hear me for some reason. Why?

"Here it is! Shirayuki's Special Breakf-"

Everything that had been in my mind was thrown out the window. In one minute, I had been thinking, wondering what to do. The very next few seconds, beautiful pancakes covered in pure white cream had crashed into my face and upper body. Having never expecting the impact, once again, I fell, landing on the floor below me. In a sitting position, all I could do was stare at the mess that had been made on me. Cream of white fluff and syrup was stained on my clothes, and the pancakes were lying on my bare legs and skirt on my upper thigh.

"Onee-chan?" I hear Karen cry out to me.

"Nee-sama," I heard a slight break of sorrow in Shirayuki's voice. The little chef in front of me was staring at the mess she had accidentally created on me. "I'm sorry, Nee-sama."

I simply nodded, indicating that it was alright. Standing up, I went up to my little sister and pet her head. With comforting words, I made it clear that the mess was an accident, so there was no need to be so down. After that, I went straight back to my room to change my now dirtied clothes to nice, fresh, clean ones.

* * *

Breakfast was active as usual. I noticed today had been different though. Our brother was absent, yet that didn't seem to faze my sisters at all. Instead, I had been bombarded with questions and comments. I found myself feeling at peace.

Throughout our dining, I observed all my sisters. Sakuya, Rinrin, Kaho, and Shirayuki continuously attempted to talk to me, forcing me to converse back with them. Our conversations were often about the food, fashion, or finance for parts Rinrin needs. Karen, Haruka, and Marie were gossiping over all kinds of tea. Yotsuba and Mamoru were discussing games they intend to play later. Aria was calmly eating her meal in her usual slow pace. Mami was on her laptop while eating. Chikage continued to play with her charrot cards.

Finally, my eyes fell on Hinako. The youngest of us all was rubbing her eyes and drowsily eating her meal. It appeared as though she was ready to pass out during her meal. I have noticed during this past week. Hinako has been the last of us to wake up. In addition, she has been more tired than usual. If she had been one of the older girls who have their reasons to stay up, like Rinrin with her mechanics or Mami with homework, I'd understand. But Hinako was only six years old. Children her age are often active.

I couldn't help but worry for my youngest, blonde haired sister. Long after breakfast, as I went to lie on my bed, all I could think of was Hina. Was she having trouble sleeping? Is there something that is bugging her, resulting in her not sleeping so much? What could be the problem? Perhaps I am thinking too much, but I still care. Sighing, I stood and left my room.

Walking by the halls in the house, I found myself walking near my brother's room. I haven't seen him all morning. As much as I despise him, I wonder what he is doing. Before I could move again, Kaho came to sight. Rushing and panting heavily, a look of worry spread on her face. Reaching the door leading to my brother's room, she quickly opened it and barged in, uncaring that she didn't even knock. Curious to what was going on, I walked towards the door and took a peek inside.

My brother, Wataru, was sitting on a suitcase and wearing a jacket. Well, my suspicions were correct. What an uncaring jerk he is, wanting to leave us once again. Kaho didn't seem to notice, especially since she was crying for him. Before I could even get angry at Wataru, I had noticed a white piece of paper in Kaho's hand. Red crayon had been used on the paper. Kaho had handed Wataru the paper in worry. He read it out loud, enough for me to hear.

"Going to look for Mr. Teddy Bear. Hina."

When those words registered in my head, my eyes began to widen.

"Onii-chama, we need to go find Hinako," Kaho had desperately told our brother. He began to stutter, even asking why. Knowing that Kaho was ready to cry, I realized that Hinako needed to be found as soon as possible. Not caring on what will happen next during their conversation, I dashed off.

Hinako must be found. I have to go search for my cute, little sister, who left in search for her bear.

* * *

**A/N: This got finished much later than planned, and I apologize for that. I have been too distracted reading manga and school work orz. Anyways, please read and review!**


	9. Hinako and Mr Bear

_I am so sorry... I really didn't intend to be gone for so long. _

_So I have returned, and I need to get back to updating my works. Also, worth mentioning now, I changed the title of this fic to "Promise." The next chapter might explain why. So here we go with this chapter~_

* * *

I ran. I ran as fast as my weak legs could take me. It must have looked strange, a girl, bones and all, wearing a normal pink dress - very strange as I always wore pajamas or my nightgowns - and in normal white shoes, which my feet are now used to, but I miss the feeling of being barefoot, and dark hair so long yet unkempt, running in an unusual pace, searching for something. In this case, I am looking for my little sister. Hinako! Where could she have gone? I ran down the trail, I passed the town, and then I reached a port, and finally, I found a familiar small figure with blonde hair.

"Hinako!" I cried out and my dear little sister heard me. She turned around and was surprised to see me.

"Onee-tama!" she cheered. As I finally reached her, I caught my breathe.

"Thank goodness," I muttered, and that might have been the first time I didn't use vulgar language for a situation like this.

"Do you want to leave this island too?" I heard the voice of an old man in front of me. I just stared at him in confusion. I swear, this old man… he looks so familiar.

"Yay! I'm going with Onee-tama!" Hinako cheered.

Wait… leave the island? Oh no…

"No, Hina," I kneel down to Hina's level and told her so.

"No?" Hinako asked?

"Hinako, what is going on?" I asked her. Hinako faced the ground, and I saw her face fell. "Kaho is worried too," I added. "Where were you trying to go?"

"Hina has been sleepy for a long time," she told me in third person point of view. "Yesterday, and the day before, and long before that, Hina was sleepy. Hina can't sleep without Mr. Bear." And I notice the tears that were building. "Because Mr. Bear isn't here, Hina can't sleep at all."

* * *

I took Hina to a little diner, a place where she can eat and be less tired. I wasn't hungry so I barely touched my food, while Hina happily devoured her meal. It was cute to watch my little sister eat. Then halfway through, Hina fed me with her fork, and I did the same with her. This was so much fun, to be able to do with with a younger sibling.

For once, I am actually grateful for having a brother. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't be here with my little sister right now.

But still, how can I find an item that appeared in her dreams?

Hinako was finally done eating, but she still wanted Mr. Bear. She asked me for him again, and I realized that to make this little girl happy, I have to at least try to find him.

"Let's go search for Mr. Bear," I suggested to her. The look on her face was a look I will never forget. She smiled so brightly and was eager to look for him.

"Hina will look if Onee-tama looks too," she told me.

"I'll look too," I told her.

And our first stop was at the toy store. As this was a teddy bear we were looking for, I felt this was an appropriate first choice to go to. There were toys all over. Hinako and I looked all over. At times, I glanced at Hina, and I could tell she couldn't find Mr. Bear here. I kept looking. Then I found a teddy bear and wondered if he is the one. I grabbed him and took him to Hinako. One look at her face, and I could tell it was not it.

"Teddy, do you know where Mr. Bear is at?" Hinako asked innocently. She was genuinely upset over not finding him. And since I had looked all over, I ended the search in the toy store.

Throughout the entire day, Hinako and I searched all over town. Store after store, we peaked in, hoping to find the desired Mr. Bear, and nothing. If I had found a bear, it turned out it wasn't the one she was looking for. I asked the store owners if they knew something, and I end up having no information. We had walked all over, and Hinako had grown tired of walking. I let her rest, and I asked around the people in town. I thought that maybe they knew something. I ended up with nothing.

The sun finally set, and there was no Mr. Bear. Hinako and I had searched all over, and we couldn't find him. In defeat, I surrendered to going home. Carrying Hinako on my back, I began to head back to the mansion where my family is at. Surely, Hina is sleeping on my back. It was quiet on the walk home.

As I reached home, Hinako woke up. "Onee-tama?" she called for me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I'll give up on Mr. Bear," she told me.

"Huh?"

"Onee-tama's back is so nice, so Hina can sleep well on it."

My back was comfortable enough for her? I never thought of that.

"Hinako doesn't need anything as long as Onee-tama is here."

What… Hinako doesn't need anything as long as I'm here? Wow… I felt so warm inside, I can't really explain. It has been so long since I felt so happy like this. Now, I really am eternally grateful to my brother. None of this would have ever happened if he didn't fail his high school entrance exam. It was nice enough to have thirteen sisters when I came here, and now I have a sister who is happy to have me here by her side.

"Onee-tama, thank you so much for today."

I never felt much happier than this. Feeling content, I walked home. Sakuya, Karen, and Kaho were waiting for me. They were relieved when they saw me with Hinako.

"Where is Mr. Bear?" Kaho asked.

"We couldn't find him today." I answered her. "But maybe we will find it one day."

"That is wonderful, Onee-sama," Sakuya commented. "Maybe I should try leaving too," she remarked.

"Please don't," I said.

"Hello," came an old man behind me. I turned around and I saw him, and again, he was familiar… so far, every old man in this island look alike.

"Hello," I answered.

"You dropped this," he told me, and he dropped a box… a very large box

"What…" I stared at the large package. "No way! How could I drop this?"

"Check!" My sister Yotsuba arrived and examine the box. "There appears to be no danger," she said. Then she opened the box. She went in and took out the item inside the box, and to my surprise, it was a large teddy bear.

"There might be a secret of Anee-chama in this," Yotsuba commented as she held the bear.

"No way," I gaped at the bear. Could it be…

"It's Mr. Bear!"

Hinako had woken up and she saw the bear. As it turned out, it was Mr. Bear. I put Hinako down and she ran to the giant bear, taking it from Yotsuba and hugging it dearly. I was so happy. My little sister finally found her precious bear.

"Onee-tama," Hinako then came up to me. "Thank you for today."

I smiled. "I want to thank you for today, Hinako."

The day continued, the evening rolled along, and I was happy to be with my sisters. Nothing could ruin my happiness now.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Lots of happiness in this one. Can't promise the next chapter will be this happy though. Anyways, reviews are welcome~**


	10. It's Just a Dream Right?

… _Where am I?_

_I had fallen asleep, and now I find myself in an unfamiliar room. Looking around, I see the walls were colored in yellow and decorated with animals all over. As I look, I see animal plushies all over, and then I saw a crib. _

_This is a nursery._

_Why am I here?_

_How did I even get here even!?_

_Wait, did I ever wake up?_

_Then my thoughts were interrupted by the wails of a baby. I turned to the crib, and I stood there. The crying continued, so I walked towards the crib, and I saw a baby. It was definitely a girl as she was wearing a dress and her short blonde hair was in pigtails. She kept on wailng, and I didn't know what to do. I had never been with a baby before._

_I hear the door open. I turn towards it, and there was a young girl, around ten years of age, long dark hair, brown eyes, flowing blue dress…_

_Wait… that girl was me._

"_Hina-chan," she called out, and she walked towards the crib. I must be invisible, because my younger self never saw me. She went straight to the crib and grabbed the baby girl. I watched her as she rocked the baby and soothed her._

"_It's okay, Hinako," she said, and I realized the baby girl was my sister Hinako. _

_This is definitely a dream. I have never seen Hinako before prior to my arrival at the island. All my life, it has been just me and my brother. But somehow, it felt as if this was a memory. It was as if I had been there for little Hinako before._

"_Hina-chan, smile," my younger self told the little girl who was no longer crying. She must have calmed down. Wow, my younger self is good. I don't know how I can do that._

"_Hey, Hina, you seem to have trouble sleeping as of late," the younger me has spoken to the baby as if she understood. "So when I come back next year, I promise I will find you the perfect sleeping buddy," she said. Perhaps, little Hinako understood, because I saw a smile on that adorable baby face. Hinako laughed with a precious giggle. _

"_It's a promise, Hinako."_

* * *

My alarm clock had waken me, and as much as I didn't want to, I got out of bed. Doing my morning business, I removed my nightgown and put on my school uniform. It's amazing how I have lasted this long. After a few months of junior high, I had decided to stop going to school, and I never went since then. Now, after coming to this island, I am attending school like a normal person should, and I have been fine. Two weeks had passed, and I am doing okay with school.

Then again, maybe it was because I'm not alone. Back when I had started junior high school, my brother Wataru went to a private boys only school, and I was left attended a public school with all kinds of people. In addition, I struggled to make friends with anyone here, as no one bothered to talk to me. Now, I am attending school with my sisters, and it's been a lot of fun. I even have class with my sisters Sakuya and Chikage as they were the same age as me. Of course, I still haven't made any friends yet, but that's fine, because I had my sisters with me.

But I really wish they didn't put all their focus on my brother. Really, I hate that guy. All he cares about is being with his dumb friend Akio. He doesn't even want to be here, and yet, the girls still want him.

But then, he actually pays attention to them… he never pays attention to me. The attention stopped suddenly back when we were ten, near the end of the summer. One day, he and I were best buds, and the next day, he doesn't acknowledge me anymore…

I don't know who I'm more jealous of, my brother for getting all of the attention, or my sisters for being recognized by our only brother.

Moving on…

After I got dressed, I went down to eat breakfast with my family. Of course, since Wataru was there, no one noticed me except Chikage and Aria. For some reason, they are the only ones who at least acknowledge me even when my brother is present. I guess I should be thankful for that.

And once again, Shirayuki's food was delicious! It's amazing how this girl is only eight years old, and yet, she cooks like a supreme chef.

After we ate, we left the Welcome House and head to school

* * *

School was normal. I had my classes. I took notes. I converse with Sakuya during the little breaks. In the lunch break, I spent some time with Marie, Yotsuba, and Aria. Marie had found a book she enjoyed and she told me all about it. Yotsuba was telling me about her classmates and the little mysteries she did during class. Aria was her usual self. I don't know, but Aria seems to slow time down when I'm with her, which feels as if I am spending an eternity with her. It feels wonderful.

This also makes my evening walks with her enjoyable too.

The school day ended, and as usual, I linger around because for some reason, I like this building. It's big and lovely. I love to roam around, and sometimes Kaho has her practice after school, so it's fun to watch her. Mamoru also stays just so she can run laps, and I cheer her on as she does so.

It's when the sun is about to set when I finally leave the school. Everyday, Hinako and Aria wait for me. When I meet up with my two youngest sisters, I walk with them on our way home. Hinako would tell me about her day at school, and Aria would just walk by quietly, speaking very little. Then we reach home and I spend the rest of my day with my sisters.

Today should be no different.

When the sun set, I walked out of the building and I saw Hinako at her usual spot, waiting for me.

"Hina-chan!" I called to her.

…

…

…

Huh? She didn't turn her head to see me.

I called her name again.

"Hinako-chan!"

…

…

…

And Hinako just stood there.

What's going on? Hinako didn't hear me? But I was being loud… I walked towards her, and when I was next to her, she still didn't look up. I waved my hand to her face, and she didn't even flinch.

Then I heard footsteps behind me, each step louder than the one before. When it got close, I turned around…

There's the bastard I hate the most.

Why is he here? I've never seen him here before. Before I realized it, Hinako finally moved.

"Onii-tama! Hina has waited for you!"

What!?

I'm sorry.

What!?

And then little Hina ran towards that demon and held his hand. Aria came behind them and held onto his sleeve too. The three walked away, heading home…

Leaving me behind…

* * *

The next day, the same thing happened.

And the rest of the week too.

I don't know what happened, but suddenly, my brother just took my job of walking home with Hinako and Aria. That bastard took my precious time with my sisters away. How could he!?

The week ended, and Saturday finally arrived. Wearing typical clothes, I wondered around the outdoors, enjoying nature. The sun shined brightly, and the trees stood tall. I took a walk down the road leading to town, enjoying the weather of April. As I walked I heard skipping behind me. I turned around and I saw Hinako. She had her eyes closed, so she didn't see me. I saw this as a perfect chance to surprise her. Quickly, I hid behind the trees, and I waited for Hinako to skip by. When she finally came close enough, I ran out and I came in to hug her in surprise.

Instead of feeling a body, I felt my own arms hugging me. When I had came to her, I closed my eyes, awaiting impact. I opened them, and I saw nothing between my arms. Did I miss? How could I miss? I looked to the side, and Hinako kept skipping.

"Hina-chan!" I called out.

And the same thing happened.

She never heard me.

I don't know what is going on…

But Hinako doesn't notice me anymore…

Feeling a little lonely, I continued to walk. I went around town and admired everything. When the day passed and the sun was setting, I head home. As Shirayuki was preparing dinner, I walked around the hallways when I passed Hinako's room. Her door was opened, so I took a peek and I saw her with Aria. The two girls were playing together, and it left me smiling to see my sisters get along.

"That bear…. So cute," I heard Aria's voice, and I saw her staring at Mr. Bear.

"Oh! Onii-tama got that bear for me!" Hinako said…

She said onii-tama…

It can't be…

Without even thinking, I stepped into the room.

"Hinako! I got you that bear! Not him!" My voice was loud, though not at a level of shouting, but my emotions were crumbled with the words coming out of my mouth. "Hina! I was always there for you!"

"Nee-ya," Aria noticed me.

"Nee-ya?" Hinako asked, and she didn't even hear me. "Who is Nee-ya?"

Who is Nee-ya?

_Who is Nee-ya?_

"Nee-ya is sad," Aria said and pointed to me. Only she saw me and heard me.

"Is Nee-ya an imaginary friend? Hina doesn't see anything." Hina stared at my direction, apparently seeing _through me_.

"Dinner is ready!" One of the girls shouted.

"Coming!" Hinako cheered, and she ran _right through me._ Hinako left the room, and I stood there. I didn't know what to do…

What is going on?

How come Hinako doesn't see me anymore?

How is it that I'm invisible to her now?

I don't understand…

"Nee-ya" Aria tugged at my dress. "Don't cry…" I looked down at Aria, and I realized that the tears were streaming down at my face. They won't stop. The tears kept flowing, and suddenly, I bent down on Aria's level and hugged her. I held her tightly, and I wailed loudly.

No one heard me.

But that doesn't matter, because my own little sister can't see me anymore.

* * *

**So sorry that this took a turn rather quickly, especially when the last chapter was quite happy. Anyways, I didn't plan to type this til a few days later, but I was in the mood to do this today. So please review, and I hope you enjoy!**


	11. A Wedding?

After that night, I resorted to my hikkikomori ways. I went back to my room, and I rarely left it since. I didn't know how to cope with the fact that Hinako couldn't see me anymore. Hell, I didn't even understand how it happened.

Why did it even happen!?

What did I do to deserve this!?

All I did was help my youngest sister find her bear, and this was the thanks I get?

…

…

…

I didn't want to think about it anymore.

I never left my room. I never went to school again. I didn't leave the house. It was the same as it was before when I lived in Tokyo. I never left my room there. I never left the house there. I never went to school either. I don't think anyone at school that time even missed me. I'm sure it will be the same here. I hope my sisters didn't worry. Thankfully, when I spent time with them, none of them had even asked why I stopped coming to school. That's been a good thing.

Aria has been worried about me though. After that day, Aria had came to visit me every day. With her quiet, soft spoken voice, she asked me if I was happy. As she was so precious and young, I lied to her and told her I was. That didn't stop her from visiting me though. Every day, she came to visit and asked the same question. After that, she stayed in my room and examined me as I spent time on my laptop. After a week, I finally decided to read my manga and novels to her. She seems to really like them. I'm glad.

Now, it's the beginning of June, and the weather was getting warmer. Just yesterday, I look out my window with Aria in the evening, and we saw the girls hang up their white bed sheets to dry overnight. This morning, I woke up and look out the window. Sakuya and Hinako were taking the sheets off the lines. Hinako kept pulling one sheet off, and I believe Sakuya went to try to help her, as it appears the sheet was going to fall to the ground. Hinako ran and grabbed all of the sheet, and Sakuya got her face caught in another. As Sakuya tried to pull the sheet out of her face, I heard the bells ringing, and I noticed Hinako heard them too. Then, Hinako stared at Sakuya who was covered by the sheets, and she pulled her away.

Half an hour later, I heard all of my sisters. They seem to be quite lively today. Curious to what was going on, I venture out of my room. Going downstairs, I saw him with Chikage. I watch Chikage walk away, and my brother was left dumbfounded.

"Onii-sama" I heard Sakuya's voice calling for my brother. "Could you take a picture of this with a camera?"

"I don't mind," he said. Looks like I missed something. This is the first time I hear my brother say he'll do something for the girls.

"Hinako begged me for this, and I became a dress up doll," I hear Sakuya explain. "How do I look?"

"What do you mean?" he said.

"You don't need to hide," Sakuya told him. By now, I got curious to what she meant. "Please tell me honestly." Then I saw Sakuya right in front of him, and she looked like a bride, a beautiful bride, all in white. I found myself staring at her beauty. Meanwhile, my brother just stood there, thinking. I assume he was thinking of what to say to Sakuya's appearance.

"Is lunch ready yet?"

Nevermind.

"Oh! I have forgotten about it!" I hear Shirayuki's voice.

"We all have been admiring Sakuya's dress," I heard Karen next. "We're sorry, Onii-chan." Please don't be sorry Karen. If anything, I'm sorry that my brother- I mean, our brother, isn't using his brain.

"Eh, I'm starving." Please think Nii-chan! Sakuya wants you to compliment on her, and you're too dense to notice, you dumbass!

"You're so shy," Sakuya muttered. "I'll get ready too."

"Eh? How about the picture?"

"Look at you." Mami spoke, and I hear her voice. "I wonder what you know about a girl's heart." Thank you! This is exactly what I'm thinking!

"She was just wearing sheets."

Um, hello, she look like a bride with those sheets!

"Go get kick by a horse," Mami told him. "Or hit the back of your head on a corner of tofu." Thank you for saying it to him, Mami. I like you even more.

Too bad we never spoke to each other before!

"I don't understand why you're so excited," he said so honestly that I could just kill him right on the spot. As he began to walk towards, knowing he never recognizes me, I stuck my foot out. When he walked by, he tripped over my foot and collided with the ground. Mami stared at the scene.

"Did you just fell over nothing?"

Ouch. Even Mami doesn't acknowledge my existence.

That doesn't matter though, because once again, I put my brother in well deserve pain. With a triumphant smile, I walk away, ignoring my dumb excuse of a brother. I took a step outside, allowing the breeze to blow my dress gently. With no shoes, I step on the pavement and then to the grass. Feeling the nice wind, I decided to casually dance along to it. It felt nice. It felt wonderful. For a moment, I have forgotten all of my troubles.

Then my eyes caught the chapel that was near the Welcome House. Remembering the bells I heard, I have decided to enter. When I walk inside, I look around, and somehow, everything felt familiar to me.

And then I remember a childhood memory of the past…

When we were children…

My brother and I…

* * *

_The bells were ringing. A man in a tuxedo and a woman in a white gown stepped out of the church. Everyone around them clapped happily. My brother and I stared at the married couple as they walk forward. _

"_So pretty!" I remarked. "I want to wear a wedding dress like that!"_

"_You will when you get married," my brother told me. This was when he had actually cared about me. I believe we were six years old at this time. Everyone was then leaving their spots to go talk to the married couple to congratulate. _

_That was when I had an idea._

"_Come on!" I told my brother, and I grabbed his hand. I pulled him as i ran towards the church where the couple had gotten married. No one was inside. Everyone has left. I stopped running when I had reached the spot where the couple stood and share their vows._

"_Nii-chan," I turn to my brother and talk to him. "Let's get married."_

"_Now?" He asked._

"_Yes!" I answered. "We're already well dress, and we have each other, so why not?"_

"_Yomi," my brother spoke to me. "We're siblings. We can't marry each other."_

"_Don't ruin it!" I scolded him. "I wanna get married now!"_

"_But you'll get married when we grow up," my brother said softly with a smile. "When you and I are older, you will meet a man who will love you, and I will meet a woman who will love me."_

"_But that's in the future," I told him. "Right now, I want to get married to the boy I love most, and that is you."_

_My brother sighed. "Okay," he finally said. "Let's get married."_

* * *

Just then, the chapel doors open, and I turn around. Sakuya and Wataru were at the doorway. I hid, not wanting to be seen, even though they probably didn't see me.

"Is this where we'll take the picture?" He asked.

"Yep," Sakuya answered him. "Go in first, Onii-sama."

"Okay." I hear his footsteps coming into the chapel.

"Stop right there," Sakuya said. From behind the chair, I took a peek, and I saw him halfway between the aisle.

"Ah," he was surprised. "This is my first time here." Then he screamed, and his voice echoed throughout the chapel. Then I saw Sakuya walking down the aisle, the sheet serving as her veil covering her face. "Sakuya?"

"I was thinking," she said. "That while I'm dressed up like this, I could try a practice of a wedding ceremony. Would you do it with me?"

"All right."

"I'm glad!"

I watch them, Wataru and Sakuya, walk forward, and at the front, Sakuya started to speak as if she was the minister.

"Do you swear that you take Sakuya as your wife?"

"Yes, I do."

_Then I heard the voice of my younger self._

"_Do you swear to take Yomi as your wife?"_

"Do you swear that you take Wataru as your husband?" He said.

"_Do you swear to take Wataru as your husband?" The younger him said._

"Yes, I do," Sakuya answered. "The groom may now kiss the bride."

"Huh"

"Life the veil"

* * *

"_You may now kiss the bride," I said, although I had second thoughts on it. "Please don't actually."_

"_Huh?"_

"_We're siblings, so we can't kiss."_

"_I've been trying to say so," my brother scolded me._

"_But… Nii-chan," I hesitated to speak. "Do you promise to be by my side for all time?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_No matter what happens, do you promise to always stay by me and to never leave me, never forget me?"_

"_Of course I promise," he answered. "I will never forget you," he told me. Then he leaned in and pecked my cheek. "I will always be by your side."_

* * *

Liar…

Liar!

"**Liar!"**

I screamed at the top of my lungs. Thankfully, Sakuya and Wataru were too involved to even hear me, but even I wonder how they didn't hear me. I was very loud. The tears started to stream down my face.

He promised to never forget me. He promised to never leave my side, so why? Why!? How did this happened!? Why does this happen!?

And not just that either! Hinako doesn't see me anymore! Why!?

Then I heard Yotsuba's laughter as she appeared. And I noticed the rest of the sisters, all of them dressed as brides. Soon, I watch them all play wedding, all of them playing my childhood dream. They were all laughing and smiling, and I couldn't help but smile and laugh.

That's right…

I still have my other sisters.

Surely they will stay by my side. I'm sure they won't forget me.

* * *

"_Wataru! Yomi!"_

_Our father called for our attention. He stood at the doorway and saw us._

"_What are you two doing?"_

"_We're playing wedding!" I told him happily._

_He laughed. "How cute. Unfortunately, it's time to go."_

"_Aww…" Hearing his words, I took my brother's hand, and together, we walked out of the chapel. We then held our father's hands and we went home together, home in Tokyo. _

* * *

**AN: Weddings are nice. I've been there before. They're nice. Anyways, please review and much thanks for reading! I will try my best to update this!**


	12. The Two of Us

It has been raining endlessly. After that day when my sisters play wedding, the weather has been rain nonstop. Each day, I look at my window, and all I saw were droplets rolling down. It has been nice, but after so long, I had began to miss the sun.

So, a day came where the rain finally stop, and the sun shine brightly in the sky. I open my window and took a glance at the outdoors. On the cement pavements, puddles of water were all over the place. I could see the reflection of the sky. A few of my sisters were outside. Kaho had a hose and she sprayed Michael as Hinako brush him. Marie watch the two girls as they wash their companion. It was a lovely sight to see. When they were done, Michael shook the water off of him. Karen and Sakuya came to sight. I watch them chatter among themselves.

Then I saw him outside. He was talking to Marie and was pointing to the direction leading to the pathway to town. Michael barked and he ran to my brother, shaking the water off. I smile at the scene. I couldn't tell if it was because I hate my brother and was glad to see him get wet, or because I had genuinely thought it was cute. Afterwards, they went inside, and due to my curiousity, I left my room to see what my brother had planned to do.

Looking down at them from the second floor, I heard them.

"I'll be leaving then," he told the girls.

"Onii-chama, where are you going?" Kaho asked.

"Hina wants to go," Hinako comment. "Onii-tama, what are you buying? A snack? A picture book?" She began her curious questions to him. I miss it when she does that to me.

"A book with numbers," he answered.

"A book with numbers?" I heard Hina's voice. "I don't like books with numbers because you look at that all the time and never pay attention to me." Exactly like how she doesn't pay attention to me anymore.

"Um, are you going to a bookstore?" Marie asked.

"Yeah, that's right."

* * *

I return to my room, only to come out again. I was bored. I did the same as I did in Tokyo. If I got bored in my room, I wonder around the house. I was doing the same here. Yeah, I still haven't gone back to school. I really should go back. I mean, it's nothing. It's just one of my sisters doesn't bother to notice me anymore…

Nevermind.

It's a big deal. I'm sorry, but I can't handle one of my sisters not being with me anymore.

Before I had realize it, I was pushed to the ground. I felt a dog on top of me. When I lean up, I notice the book in Michael's mouth. Taking it from him, I examine it. I recognize it. Marie was reading this book. It seems like Michael wanted to tell me something.

"Michael!" I heard Marie's voice as she came close.

"Marie," I call out. "Do you want to go to a bookstore?" I ask. Looking at her, I watch her nod her head.

"I was thinking of buying a book," she began. "But I don't know if I can go by myself," she continue to explain. "If I had collapse while going out, you would worry."

I understood. I stood up, and I grab her hand. "Let's go together!" With that, I had taken Marie with me, and Michael followed.

"But I can't trouble you, Aneue-sama," Marie tried to refuse me.

"Today is nice and sunny out, so everything will be okay," I reassured her.

"If I get sick along the way," Marie tried to ask.

"You will be fine, Marie," I told her. "Because you are with me." Marie stopped trying to refuse. "And Michael will be with us too." Hearing me, Michael barked. When we were about to go outside, I notice a sunhat lying on a rack with jackets. Grabbing it, I turn to Marie and place it on her.

"Let's go, Marie," I smiled. Holding her hand, I took a step outside and look at the sky.

It seems the raining season has ended. There should be no problems.

* * *

When we rode the escalators, the breeze had left a wonderful feeling. Marie had seem to enjoy it. Then the wind had become harsh and blew away the hat from Marie's head. Michael chased after it and grabbed it with his mouth. When we reach the top, Michael return the hat to Marie. When we went in town, we rode the train bus together. As we reach our destination, Michael and I hopped off, and I help Marie get off the bus so she can avoid the puddle that was in front of her.

Michael waited outside as Marie and I enter the bookstore. I look around, to see if I find any books that catch my interest. Usually, I read manga. It has been a while since I last read an actual book. Finding a book that had gain my interest, I took it. I went to Marie and I saw that she was reaching for a book on a higher shelf. As she wasn't tall enough, she struggled to reach it. I came to her side and being a little taller, I grab the book she wanted.

"Here you go," I said as I handed the book to her.

"Thank you so much," she replied.

After we purchased our books, we went outside and sat on a nearby bench.

"Did you find what you wanted?" I ask her.

"Yeah"

"So what kind of story is it?" I ask another question.

"It's a story of a girl who goes to all kinds of different worlds," she told me. "A girl and her dog go on an adventure searching for their souls."

"Wow," I comment.

"Because I was weak ever since I was a little girl, I rarely had the chance to go outside," Marie reminded me. I remember. Marie had told me before that she had been sickly for as long as she could remember. "So when I'm reading a book, I feel like I went to these places, and I feel happy."

"I see. So you travel through your books," I said to her.

"Yeah," she answered. Then she felt the nice air from the wonderful weather. Wanting to feel the breeze, I stood up and raised my arms.

"It's been awhile since the sun came out," I remark, feeling the breeze blow my dress and denim jacket. Spinning around for joy, I took a glance at Marie and noticed her face. "Your face is red," I comment and stopped moving. "Do you have a fever?"

"No, I'm fine. It's nothing," she answered me.

"Okay," I look around. "Do you want to go on a walk, Marie?" I ask her. She look at me in surprise. "It's a good day to go on a walk," I told her.

"Okay," she smiled. "Let's go, Michael." He barked, and we took a stroll together, the three of us, two girls and a dog. We went and look around in stores. We found a lovely music box. We tried on some clothes together. We look at figurines. We went and bought ice cream, although I had lost most of mine to Michael.

Michael ran and Marie happily chased him. I walk and wondered if my sister will be okay. Then I had told her to watch herself. She responded to me.

"I feel good because I'm with you."

Then suddenly, Marie had a request.

"Can we go to the beach?"

"The beach?"

"When I was in the medical care center, I would go to the beach whenever I felt good," she explained. "I used to listen to the shells when I was sick. When I do that, I feel I am really walking on the beach. It said on the book I read before, 'if you get a cherry colored shell from the beach from someone you love, you can get well.'"

"I see," I listened to my sister. "I'll give one to you as a present then."

"Really?" Marie asked. "I'll be happy if you did."

I look up at the sky. "We should head home," I announce, noticing the clouds. "The sun disappeared. It's just cloudy now."

Then, unexpectedly, the drops of water slowly came down. Noticing it, I took off my jacket and placed it above me and Marie. Holding her, we ran, all the way back to the Welcome House. A few of my sisters were waiting for us. We got inside, and they gave us towels to dry ourselves off while Michael shook the water off of him.

"It was so sunny this afternoon," I murmured.

"Marie, are you okay," Sakuya asked her.

"I'm fine," she answered.

My sister Shirayuki entered with food to warm us up. "Here is some stew I have made for you."

"The bath is ready," Haruka came and announced.

"Thank you," I answer to her. "Let's go, Marie," I came to her and went to grab her hand. One touch… and something was wrong. Marie was warm, like, very warm, hot even.

Then, suddenly, Marie collapsed on me. I felt her forehead and realized it.

"It's a very high fever."

* * *

**AN: I'm going to try to update this weekly. If I can do that, the next chapter should be up by next Wednesday. Let's hope I do well with that update. Anyways, please review!**


	13. Seashell Promise

"Doctor! Doctor!"

In the rain at night, Michael and I went to town, heading to a clinic. It was closed now, but I'm sure the doctor is inside. This is an emergency. I need him.

"Doctor! Doctor! Doctor!" I screamed, banging on the door.

Finally, the door opened, and an older man came out.

"What is it?"

For a second, I thought he look familiar… oh yeah, all old men I have seen here resemble my butler. I don't know how. Well, it's not important. I grab the man and dragged him all the way back to the Welcome House. There, he examined Marie as my sisters stood there, watching. I remain outside of Marie's room with Michael, worried for my sick sister.

Marie was so hot.

Please let her be okay.

The door opened and the doctor came out. "There's nothing to worry about," he informed me. "She will be fine in several days."

I breathed. This is a relief.

My sister will be okay.

* * *

Shirayuki and Haruka cook dinner for Marie to help her feel better. While it was still raining, two teruterubouzos were hanging as a wish to stop the rain. Hinako and Aria sat on the stairs, staring at the teruterus and wondering if Marie will feel better. I watch as Karen spoke to the two youngest girls.

"She will get well if we all pray," I heard Karen tell the two girls. I hear Hinako become determine, as she decides to make more teruterus.

If we all pray…

Later in the day, I chose to go see how Marie was doing. I went straight to where Marie was at. I went pass Michael and pet his head. I went to open the door when I heard a voice.

"It seems that the temperature isn't going down, need to hurry up and wipe her face."

Marie isn't okay.

I open the door and walk in. Karen and Sakuya were changing Marie's clothes and wiping her body. I help them. I held a wet rag and wiped her face. She was still hot. When we were done, we place Marie back in bed. She kept breathing at a quick pace.

"How is Marie?" I wonder and asked.

"Looks like the medicine is starting to work.

"That's a relief."

"Aneue-sama," Marie called out.

"She's been calling for Onee-sama for a long time," Sakuya commented.

"Aneue-sama," Marie called my name again and raised her hand. Slowly, I held on to it.

"Marie, I'm here," I told her. "I'm always going to be with you." I turn to Karen and Sakuya. "I want to be with her for a while."

With that, my two sisters had left, leaving me with Marie for a long while. As it became night and the sky turn darker, I placed my hand on Marie's forehead to feel her temperature. Eventually, she woke up.

"Aneue-sama," she whispered.

"Your fever went down a little," I informed her.

Marie slowly sat up on her bed, and I stay by her side, making sure she was okay. She look at the room she was in without her glasses on her face.

"Good," she said.

"What's good?" I asked.

"I'm home," she answered before hugging me.

"Of course we're home," I told her. "What's wrong?"

"I thought I was going to be in the health care center again," she answered. "In a room all by myself with no one there…"

"A world without Aneue-sama"

She hold on me tightened slightly. I could tell she was about to cry.

"It's okay," I comfort her. "You'll get well soon. I'm sorry for all the trouble."

"It was a fun day," Marie had said to me. "Walking around, looking at all kinds of stores with you, but… I…" She was breaking slightly again. "I'm sorry."

We were silent for a little while, holding each other, until I spoke again.

"Marie, you need to rest for awhile. You still have a fever."

I help Marie lie down in bed, and I put the sheets over her.

"Aren't I troublesome around you?" Marie questioned.

"No," I told her honestly. "Hurry up and get well soon, so we can go to the beach." That's right. We can find that shell Marie had told me about.

* * *

The next day, there were five teruterus hanging. It was still raining heavily. Marie was still ill. Everyone was worried for her.

"I'm sorry."

"Aneue-sama"

It's always either one or the other she murmurs while resting with her high fever.

I was worried.

I was really worried.

What if Marie doesn't get well?

No… I shouldn't think that.

Is there something I could do?

_It said on the book I read before, 'if you get a cherry colored shell from the beach from someone you love, you can get well.'"_

'_If you get a cherry colored shell from the beach from someone you love, you can get well.'_

A cherry colored shell from the beach…

Maybe…

I walk out of Marie's room. As I kept going, my pace turn into running. I ran out of the house, uncaring of my appearance. I didn't even bother to change into clothes or put on shoes. I didn't think to go get a jacket or umbrella either. I ran out in the pouring rain. I head straight to the port.

I breathed heavily. There was nothing but the ocean. I was hopeful. Maybe there could be a boat out, but there was nothing.

What luck I had. I was hoping to go to the beach. I slump down in defeat. I can't swim…

Then Michael's head pop out from the water.

"Michael?"

I noticed he had something in his mouth. I lean in and grabbed it.

It was a seashell.

This was the kind of shell Marie had talked about.

Michael got out of the water, and we both walk back to the Welcome House. I enter the house, dripping wet. I went straight to Marie's room. My sisters were inside checking on her.

"Onee-sama, why are you all wet?" Sakuya look at me in surprise. I ignored her and focus on Marie. I walk towards her, and I grabbed her hand, placing the shell in her grasp.

"Marie, when you get well, let's go to the beach together."

* * *

_A dream?_

_Is this another dream?_

_Am I in Tokyo again?_

_I'm surrounded by a crowd of people. Why?_

_The streets are busy and everyone is walking along their way._

"_Father," I heard a very familiar voice. I turn around, and I saw me again, my own child self from around six or seven years ago. She sat on a table across from her father, my father, a man I don't see anymore._

"_I heard Marie-chan is ill again," my young self spoke with a worrisome tone._

"_That's right," my father spoke to her. "You remember, right? Your sister Marie was born with a weak constitution. She has been living in the health care center most of her life."_

"_I know," little me answered. "Hey, father, is it okay if I go see her? I want to wish her well."_

"_That's a good idea," he said. "Maybe, if she saw the face of her dear elder sister, Marie would feel much better."_

_The me from long ago smiled happily. "Thank you, father."_

* * *

Morning came. There were seven teruterus hanging. For once, the rain stopped and the sun finally came once more. I went to visit Marie, and to my joy, there she was, sitting on her bed, looking much better.

"Good morning, Aneue-sama," she greeted me. "Did you get this for me?" She asked, holding the shell Michael and I got for her.

I nodded, and I realized it. My head was feeling very warm. "It's great," I commented. "You got…" I never finished what I said. I slowly walk up to her bed and rest towards it. I felt uneasy. Everything was become a blur, just like the first night I came here.

"Aneue-sama!"

* * *

Back when I lived in Tokyo, if I ever got sick, Jiiya was the one that took care of me. My parents were often too busy with work to stay home. Even then, I was never alone.

I sat in bed, looking at the thermometer in my hand when I heard a knock on the door. "Come in!" I shouted.

The door opened, and three of my sisters, Karen, Sakuya, and Kaho came to check up on me. They also brought two teruterus as get well soon presents for me. After this check up, they left, but five minutes later, another knock came on my door. Yotsuba, Shirayuki, Rinrin, and Haruka came. Haruka brought a new ice bag for me, and Shirayuki made lunch. Rinrin offered to clean my room. They stayed for a while longer than the last group of girls. When they finally left, I was alone, but only for a few minutes, because another knock came at my door. This last time, it was Mamoru, Aria, and Chikage. Mamoru bought milk for me, Aria gave me more teruterus, and Chikage got interesting medicine for me.

Much later, when I felt a little better, I look out the window and I saw Marie with Michael. She was holding the shell close to her ear. Feeling decent, I went outside in my nightgown and slippers, and I went to Marie. She saw me with a smile.

"How are you now?" I asked her.

"I'm fine," Marie answered. "I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused."

"It's okay. It wasn't your fault."

"I saw a dream when I had the fever," Marie began. "In the dream, I was walking along the beach with you. I was overwhelmed with the joy of being with Aneue-sama."

Suddenly, Michael barked and ran off. "What's wrong, Michael?" Marie wondered. She and I followed the dog, and we saw it. The ocean tide was low, and there was a pathway, leading to the next island where Tokyo was at. As I look down, I saw the seashells lying on the sand. There were many of them.

"Michael, did you dive into the sea to get a shell?" I question the canine next to me. He barked, and I assume it was a yes. Marie and I gazed at the scenery, and she placed her head on my shoulder.

"With the two of us, forever, anywhere."

* * *

"_Marie!"_

_Opening my eyes, I saw bed in front of me. The older girl, again I recognize as myself, was leaning on the bed while a smaller girl with glasses sat in bed._

"_How are you feeling?" Little me asked the other girl._

"_I got better when I saw your face, Aneue-sama," she answered to her older sister, who happened to be me. _

_This is strange. Have I met Marie before? I can't recall ever meeting her, or any of my sisters before, but somehow…_

_It felt as if this has really happened before, as if it was more than a dream._

"_Aneue-sama, do you want to hear something I learned?" Young Marie asked._

"_What is it?" My young self wondered._

"_They say, if you get a cherry colored seashell from the beach and received it from someone you love, you will be completely better."_

"_Is that so?" I watch my young child self exclaim in shock. "If that is the case, then the next time I come to this island, I'll find a seashell for you and give it to you," she smiled. "Then, you will be completely better."_

"_Really?"_

"_Really! It's a promise!" She held out her pinky to the little girl. Young Marie took out her pinky, and they made a promise._

"_It's a promise!"_

* * *

I should have known.

I really should have known…

But hey, at least Michael still sees me while his owner, my sister, acts the same way Hinako acts.

"Michael, what are you barking at?"

* * *

**AN: If you didn't know what a teruterubouzu, or teruteru is, it's a doll that children make with paper. If hang right side up, it's asking for sun, and hang it upside down asks for rain. Anyways, please review~**


	14. Summer

Another month passed. The weather gradually got hotter each day. Summer was at hot as it has always been.

Finally, summer break finally arrived. I noticed when my sisters stopped going to school. Yeah, I haven't returned to school yet. I'll probably just drop out or repeat a year. I don't care. It doesn't matter.

The sun shined so brightly. I can hear the cheerful voices of my sisters. I was in my room, on my bed, reading a book I bought at the bookstore last time I went out. It's sad, going there by myself when I could go with Marie.

Except Marie doesn't seem to notice me anymore, the same way Hinako doesn't notice me.

It's exactly like when my brother doesn't notice me.

Why am I invisible?

Why was I blessed with this power of invisibility?

I want to be seen by the people I love.

With such a curse like this, how can I be happy?

* * *

Rinrin made a machine where cooked noodles flow with the warm water. Mecha Rinrin controls the wheel that spins the water with the noodles. Shirayuki cooked the noodles as our lunch today.

However, standing from the side, being ignored by my family, I noticed that no one could pick up the noodles with their chopsticks. A few sisters comment that the noodles are slippery and can't stay on the sticks. Despite this, my sisters remain happy, commenting on how nice it is to have somen.

Then I hear them discuss shopping for swimsuits. Mamoru had asked him if he could go shopping with her, and the rest of the girls chose to go.

With nothing better to do, I followed them. I followed my family. We went to a shop that sells swimsuits. I looked around. There were many different kinds of swimsuits. My sisters looked all over, searching for a swimsuit suitable for them. Once they found it all at the same time, they asked our brother if it suited them. I could tell he got nervous slightly.

"They all suit you," he told them softly.

I was left behind, as usual. Sighing, I went and looked for a swimsuit for myself. Wandering around, I stare at them all. They were so many. I couldn't decide which one I wanted. After minutes of searching, I found it.

A light blue swimsuit was hanging in front of me. The skirt of it had white stripes on, and altogether, it looked quite adorable.

Should I get it?

…

"This is perfect, Ane-kun,"

My sister Chikage spoke behind me and grab the swimsuit I was eyeing.

"Really?" I asked.

"Really," she answered and walked away right afterwards.

Wait…

Chikage just spoke to me…

I turn around, and he was so near…

The rest of my sisters always focus on him, but Chikage focused on me…

It can't be true…

"Neeya."

A soft voice snapped me out. I look down and I saw Aria.

"I want… to see Neeya in a swimsuit," she said slowly and quietly.

Somehow, she recognizes me too, even when our brother is around… wow…

I'm guess I'm not as invisible as I thought.

* * *

We came home and creepy Yamada was there, cleaning the pool that hasn't been complete. Of course, he left right after learning we have swimsuits. I don't know what's going on in his mind. Even my sisters and he grew curious to what was going on with Yamada after he ran away.

After a little while, my brother went back inside, and the girls began to clean the pool. With nothing better to do in this hot weather, I joined in, and things became fun and lively.

We began to fill the pool with water to make cleaning it easier. As some of us cleaned, the younger ones like Hinako played around in the pool. Sakuya relaxed in the sun shine, putting on sunglasses. Rinrin, seeing Sakuya's shades, put on her goggles for fun.

Over time, I swept the area near the pool, keeping it clean. Shirayuki put a cloth over a table, seemingly preparing to put a meal outside. Chikage played with her tarot cards. I never understand what they were about, but I never ask.

Even later, Karen, Haruka, and Marie became creative and placed pots of flowers around the pool. It seemed as if the place was a resort. I was staring at them for a bit until Yotsuba got my attention. When I turn to her, she had taken a picture of me. Then, in a few seconds, a ball hit me in the head. I turn around and Hinako grabbed the ball and played with it, never noticing me, the same as it has the past three months.

A little while later, my sisters were finished cleaning. With the pool level being low, Mamoru, Kaho, and Hinako hit the ball to each other for fun. Yamada showed up completely out of nowhere, wearing a short swimsuit. Thankfully, my sisters never noticed him. The three kept playing ball until Mamoru hit it too high. The ball bounced onto Sakuya's head, and this encouraged her to join in with the other three.

Much later, the rest of my sisters joined in on the game. I sat on the ledge of the pool, watching them. Marie and Mami were near me, watching them too. The sounds of my sister's cheery voices put me in a great mood.

Yamada finally left, though I never saw when he did that. I would never notice, as I was absorbed into the fun my sisters were having.

This is probably the first summer I had spent being like this.

Before, up to I was ten, it was just me and my brother together during the summer holiday. Then he abandoned me and never notice me anymore.

Now I'm not alone anymore, because I have my sisters.

Well, I have most of my sisters.

By the evening, the pool had filled up. I remained in the exact same spot, watching my sister Mamoru as she swam. She was really good. I wonder if I can swim like that.

"Yo! Ane!"

Mamoru got out of the pool and came to me.

"Will you swim with me, ane?" she asked. "It's so much fun!"

"Mamoru," I began to speak to her. "I don't know how to swim. Could you teach me how to swim?"

* * *

**AN: Honestly, I feel this could be a better chapter, don't you think? I most likely made mistakes or it doesn't flow well. Oh well. Please review!**


End file.
